RDV à la Taverne Poisseuse
by Diette
Summary: James Potter, deuxième du nom. Une vraie personnalité hors norme, aussi fantasque, intelligent, attirant, qu'insupportable. Mon avis sur la question ? C'est un crétin ambulant qui pense que le monde est sien. Si seulement sa baguette n'avait pas accidentellement décidé de changer de propriétaire... Tout le monde s'en porterait mieux !
1. Avant-propos

**Cette histoire est une fanfiction sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Les personnages appartiennent donc à la divine J.K Rowling, ainsi que tout son univers.**

 _Elle ne sera pas longue (maximum 12 chapitres) et se composera de deux points de vue (PDV). Elle prend en compte_ Harry Potter et l'Enfant maudit _, sorti en octobre 2016 et ne traite que de la Next Generation, c'est-à-dire se concentre sur un (ou des) enfant(s) de la génération après celle d'Harry. Attention aux spoils donc !_

 **Nota Bene :** nous sommes en 2021.

* * *

Il est évident que si vous êtes ici, c'est surtout parce que j'ai utilisé le nom de James Potter. Par Merlin, même chez les moldus il attire foule d'admirateurs, et ne me dites pas que vous ne le respectez pas et qu'il n'a aucun intérêt à vos yeux ! Ce type est perçu comme le nouveau messie, et j'exagère si peu. Quand bien même le monde serait à feu et à sang, on se précipiterait encore en masse pour admirer le fils aîné du héros national.

Une fois, en quatrième année, j'étais assise dans la Grande Salle avec un très bon ami, Alfred. Ce dernier m'avait très sérieusement demandé ce que je pensais du fils Potter.

J'avais observé plus distinctement le spécimen qui faisait un boucan infernal ; les têtes se tournaient vers la table des Gryffondor à tout bout de champ, les élèves voulant s'enquérir des nouvelles frasques de Potter. Qu'est-ce que je pensais de lui ? Je ne le connaissais pas, on ne s'était jamais parlé, sa vie était désastreusement plus passionnante que la mienne. Il avait hérité de la weasley-attitude, reconnaissable à des lieux à la ronde (faut dire qu'ils nous envahissent). Cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux bleus moqueurs, grand et carré, des tâches de rousseurs lui piquant les joues, et son ignoble sourire victorieux. Sans parler de son extrême talent au poste d'attrapeur et de son intelligence sortie de nulle part pour les études, il restait quelqu'un de typiquement non-banal. Car on ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir entendu parler de James Sirius Potter. Mais un crétin reste un crétin. J'ai alors regardé Alfred d'un air désintéressé puis j'avais répondu laconiquement : « C'est un idiot qui a de la chance. Il ne m'attire pas ». Puis le problème James Potter avait été réglé.

Maintenant, si vous me le permettez et malgré cette courte introduction publicitaire (ne faites pas vos têtes d'offensés, vous n'êtes pas des innocents, même chez les sorciers il faut savoir se vendre et autant que Potter serve à quelque chose pour une fois), je voudrais me présenter. Je m'appelle Meredith Pyrdell et vous pouvez me surnommer Mery. Noble et illustre exemple de la maison Serpentard, je suis ce que l'on peut voir comme une fille tout à fait indifférente aux autres, si ce n'est à sa famille et aux quelques rares amis qu'elle a (ne me gâchez pas le plaisir d'utiliser la troisième personne pour me désigner). Fille du médicomage internationalement réputée, Anna Pyrdell et (à l'inverse) de l'archéomage habituellement inconnu et absent de la scène magique, Patrick Pyrdell, je suis une sorcière comme les autres. À quelques détails près. Je suis une fille courageuse qui a sût imposer son autorité et sa place parmi ses trois frères aînés, des garçons tout à fait charmants si on excepte le fait que leur passe-temps favori se résume à me pourrir la vie. S'ils sont en train de lire ces lignes, sachez qu'ils ne valent même pas la peine que je les nomme (je sens déjà le plat fratricide qu'ils s'apprêtent à me servir durant les futurs vacances scolaires).

Sinon, à part ce résumé de ma brillante personne, que dire d'autre ? Je suis une ancienne grosse (si, si), je suis littéralement et irrévocablement nulle en sport même si j'ai dû m'y mettre pour atteindre une corpulence normale. Et quoi qu'on en dise, le Quidditch n'a jamais fait perdre du poids ! En soi c'est regrettable, et les panneaux des célèbres joueurs que l'on peut voir dans les stades ou dans les allées du Chemin de Traverse sont purement mensongers. C'est leur séances d'abdos qui leur permettent d'avoir un corps de dieu grec, et non pas le fait de se trémousser sur un balai, les fesses en l'air (par Merlin, je déteste ce sport).

Je suppose que si vous êtes ici ce n'est pas pour m'entendre déblatérer à qui le veut, ma vie morose qui m'a toujours convenue jusqu'ici, n'ai-je pas raison ? (j'ai raison, et vous le savez autant que moi). Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, et même si j'ai honte de l'admettre, ma vie est réellement devenue palpitante et dérangeante au mois d'avril de ma dernière année à Poudlard. Et vous savez tous pourquoi. Un seul nom est sur toutes les bouches et ça ne changera pas : _James. Sirius. Potter._

Ce garnement a encore frappé et croyez-moi sur parole, je n'ai jamais pu avoir un semblant de paix durant toute ma scolarité avec un type pareil dans la maison adverse. Déjà, lors du premier jour de mon entrée au collège des sorciers, ma répartition avait été éclipsée par ce crétin parce qu'il avait le malheur de s'appeler Potter et moi Pyrdell. Ce qui veut dire qu'il passera toujours avant moi. Et moi après lui. Suis-je jalouse ? Absolument pas.

S'il y a une chose dont je peux remercier Merlin de m'avoir dotée, c'est de mon anonymat grandement utile. J'ai une chance monstre parce que je ne suis pas adulée pour ce que je ne suis pas. Et par la suite mes doutes se confirmeront, mais je sais à quel point il s'avère pesant d'être affublé d'une image sans que l'on ne puisse y remédier. Mes parents sont très appréciés et quoi qu'on en dise sur mon appartenance à la maison Serpentard, je suis une fille agréable. J'ai le sens des convenances et je sais être humble et miséricordieuse lorsqu'il le faut ; cela fait partie de mon éducation.

Ne croyez pas que j'ai reçu un traitement typique des Sangs-pur (je tiens à prévenir car la plupart des personnes le pense réellement). Mes parents sont des Sangs-Mêlés ; si ma mère a été répartie à Serpentard, mon père est un digne Poufsouffle très attachant. Quant à mes frères, à nous quatre nous avons été placés dans toutes les maisons de Poudlard. Et malgré le non-prestige suscité par ma famille (exception faite pour la profession et le génie de ma mère), je n'ai pas le rang qui me place au-dessus des autres. La seule chose dont je peux être fière c'est de mon talent pour les potions. Demandez à n'importe quel sorcier de mon âge, il vous le dira par lui-même : « Un problème avec l'élaboration d'un élixir d'euphorie ou bien besoin d'aide pour une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges ? Va voir Mery Pyrdell, elle adorerait te prêter main forte ».

Et c'est vrai. J'aime le subtile contact de mes mains contre les fioles de verre, regarder les reflets irisés des liqueurs en tout genre, voir se former une potion grâce à de simples ingrédients et à la dextérité de mon esprit. Je trouve cette discipline fascinante. Notre professeur de Potion, Horace Slughorn, affirme avec fierté et admiration que cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas connu une élève aussi brillante dans sa matière. J'en rougis de plaisir à chaque fois que j'y pense. Vous savez, c'est presque devenu une obsession, je me demande même s'il ne m'arrive pas de rêver de moi en train de concocter une recette difficile. Je suis sûre que c'est le cas. De plus, je passe ma vie dans les cachots à mémoriser telle ou telle propriété, ou bien à examiner de plus près les composants végétaux en train de se développer.

Ce n'est que l'année dernière, en sixième année, que j'ai commencé à donner des cours particuliers à des personnes de ma maison. Ma réputation et les bons résultats obtenus se sont répandus à travers toute l'école, et au fil des semaines, j'ai rencontré tout un tas d'élèves venant de différentes maisons et me suppliant de les aider à obtenir leur BUSE. J'ai alors pris conscience de mon influence et du don que j'ai. Si je chérie très fort cette partie de moi, aujourd'hui je ne peux m'empêcher de la détester, car (indirectement) elle est la cause des malheurs qui s'abattent sur moi depuis le mois d'avril. Un mois de véritable cauchemar pour ne rien vous cacher.

Mais laissez-moi commencer par le début...


	2. Chapitre 1

"LES CACHOTS ou COMMENT PROVOQUER UN INCENDIE SANS MAGIE"

ϟ **PDV de James** ϟ

L'orage éclate si violemment que je me redresse d'un coup dans mon lit, le front perlé de sueur. La peau brûlante, j'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration. Bon sang, je déteste ce temps pourri. Il ne doit même pas être quatre heures du matin et je sais qu'une fois réveillé, il m'est impossible de me rendormir avant un bon moment. Satanés orages !

Je cherche à tâtons ma baguette, cachée sous mon oreiller. J'entends clairement mes acolytes dormir paisiblement dans leur coin, le dortoir est étrangement silencieux pour une fois. Sam, Magnus et Rick ont la sale habitude de ne jamais être tirés de leur songe ; ce pourrait être l'apocalypse qu'on les retrouverait toujours dans leur lit, inconscients du danger. Mais je les aime, ces gars. Ils sont mes meilleurs amis et je ne les échangerai pour rien au monde.

— « Lumos », je murmure.

Une faible lueur vient m'éclairer, m'aveuglant à moitié. J'entends Sam remuer dans ses draps. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire en attendant que le réveil sonne. Je pense à Franny, la seule amie de notre petit groupe, qui doit surement être en train de se faire du mouron toute seule dans le dortoir des filles. Je souris et je me lève avant d'enfiler un tee-shirt. Prudemment, je referme la porte, tentant de faire le moins de bruit, puis je descends jusque dans la salle commune.

Une chaleur émane de l'âtre et me réchauffe aussitôt, faisant danser des formes sombres sur les tapisseries accrochées aux murs. J'ai tout juste lorsque je pense que quelqu'un s'y trouve déjà. Franny, les pieds sur la table et confortablement installée sur un fauteuil moisi, est plongée dans un roman moldu à l'eau de rose.

— « Toi aussi tu as faillis te faire pipi dessus ? » me demande-t-elle, nullement surprise de me voir m'installer sur le canapé d'en face.

Elle dépose son livre sur ses genoux. Sa chevelure blonde forme un horrible spectacle et je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais vu de brosse dans ses affaires. Sincèrement, sa tignasse est mille fois pire que la mienne, et imaginez le carnage quand je vous assure que mes cheveux sont indomptables.

— « Absolument », je marmonne la voix rauque.

Nous ne disons rien tous les deux, mais nous sursautons en même temps lorsqu'un orange fend le ciel, projetant un éclair de lumière sur les carreaux de la fenêtre. J'ai peur des orages. Et personne à part Franny ne le sait. En y pensant, c'est à cause d'eux que j'ai rencontré celle qui deviendra ma plus proche confidente. En deuxième année, une tempête avait déchiré les cieux au-dessus de Poudlard. Ne voulant pas réveiller les garçons du dortoir, je m'étais réfugié dans la salle-commune et j'y avais rencontré Franny, insomniaque de nature depuis ses huit ans. Elle a un an de moins que moi mais elle possède la mentalité d'une femme de quarante ans. Et elle m'avait lu une histoire pour que je pense à autre chose.

Malgré sa gentille et son attention, je l'avais quand même menacée des pires horreurs si elle osait répandre à travers l'école que James Potter, Gryffondor dans l'âme et dans le sang, avait peur des orages. Je sais que j'ai agis comme un digne salopard, mais ma réputation en aurait pâtie. Et Franny n'a jamais brisé le secret. Mieux, elle m'avait accepté, moi, le petit garçon insupportable que j'étais. Cette fille n'est pas la plus belle, ni la plus intelligente, ni la plus drôle, mais elle a le mérite d'être authentique et sincère. En fait, je l'appelle maman parce qu'elle est une deuxième mère pour moi.

— « Tu as fait ton devoir de potion ? » lance-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Une digne mère poule. Je plains ses futurs gosses.

— « Non. J'en ai ma claque de cette saloperie de matière », je me plains.

— « T'es qu'un abruti, Potter. Tu es doué en potion, tu pourrais faire un effort. Ne serait-ce que pour le professeur Slughorn. C'est un chic type ».

Je soupire.

— « Cet homme ne s'intéresse qu'à mon nom », je réplique, acerbe. « Sept ans que je le supporte, mon père n'en revient toujours pas qu'il ne soit pas encore à la retraite ».

C'est vrai, quel âge a-t-il ? Ce bonhomme doit certainement approcher des cent-dix ans. Par Merlin, aurai-je la chance de vivre aussi vieux ? Je voudrais rester jeune toute ma vie !

Franny se désintéresse complètement de moi, se replongeant à cœur perdu dans son roman. Comment peut-elle lire des trucs pareils ? Je déteste lire et ce n'est pas une histoire emplie de mièvrerie et de faux-sentiments qui me donnera l'envie de corriger cela chez moi. Chaque année, tante Hermione m'offre un volume de l'Histoire de la Magie, et autant dire que je n'ai pas touché à un seul des volumes. Fort heureusement, Sam, féru d'histoire (comment fait-il ?) me fait des résumés complets qui me préparent à l'interrogatoire de ma tante. Quel adorable élève. Je comprends pourquoi ma mère l'apprécie. M'enfin ! Chacun son truc.

Mes yeux se ferment peu à peu et je dandine de la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri s'échappe du dortoir des garçons, aussitôt je rouvre les paupières, me rendant compte que le ciel est clair dehors. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Pas assez. Je veux juste remonter me coucher dans mon lit, mais les cris retentissent plus fortement cette fois-là, réveillant tous les Gryffondor encore endormis.

— « Ils le font exprès, ma parole. Je vais les tuer ».

Franny n'est plus là et je sens la couverture qu'elle a gentiment posée sur moi glisser sur le tapis alors que je me relève. D'un pas nonchalant, je remonte jusqu'à ma chambre et je me fige à la porte. Les trois énergumènes qui me servent de meilleurs amis sont en pleine partie de bataille de polochon, et notre dortoir est devenu un véritable capharnaüm. Merlin, donne-moi la patience de les supporter !

Magnus m'aperçoit et un sourire carnassier se dessine sur son visage.

— « Jamesie d'amour ! » s'exclame-t-il en me sautant dans les bras.

Je roule des yeux mais ne peux m'empêcher d'être amusé par la situation. Ils sont fatigants mais ils déteignent sur moi. Et j'ai cruellement envie de me venger du fait qu'ils m'aient sortis de mon repos. M'emparant d'un oreiller je l'assène sur la tête de Rick. Les cris redoublent et je n'en n'ai que faire. Si nous sommes condamnés à réveiller toute la tour des Gryffondor, les autres ne s'en plaindront que peu. Après tout, ils ont l'habitude.

ϟ **PDV de Mery** ϟ

— « Morgane toute puissante, regarde-les ces quatre abrutis. D'après ce qu'a dit Méléandre Hopeless en sortilèges, ils auraient fait un boucan monstre à six heures du matin. McGonagall était furieuse, elle leur a enlevé cinquante points chacun ».

J'écoute d'une oreille discrète Alfred et ses commérages. La préparation de la potion complexe que je souhaite vérifier dans mon esprit semble floue et je me rends compte que j'ai oublié d'apprendre une partie des composants. Je me maudis intérieurement, j'aurais dû être plus attentive à la fin de la leçon.

— « Mery, tu m'écoutes ? ».

Je me tourne vers Alfred qui m'adresse un regard outré. La grande salle est bruyante à souhait, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de finir le repas. Mais je vois que l'assiette de mon ami est encore pleine.

— « Hum ? Tu disais ? » je questionne avec un sourire navré.

Il soupire.

— « Tu es encore dans ton monde. Il va vraiment falloir que tu cesses de penser aux potions ne serait-ce qu'une minute. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi enjouée à l'idée de passer quelques heures dans ces stupides cachots » me dit-il avec sérieux.

Je hausse les épaules.

— « Potion rime avec passion » je tente de le convaincre.

— « Pour moi, potion rime avec humiliation » réplique-t-il agacé.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui soupire. Je n'attends pas de lui qu'il me comprenne. Je ne comprends pas moi-même mon amour pour cette matière. À ce que je sache, personne dans ma famille n'a été un élève brillant dans cette noble discipline. Le professeur Slughorn ne m'a pas cru lorsque je lui ai annoncé que j'étais la sœur des trois Pyrdell. Les mêmes qui, a une année d'intervalle chacun, avaient provoqué un incendie dans sa salle de cours. Pitoyable je dois bien l'avouer, sauf qu'on ne choisis pas ses frères.

— « Tu aimerais que je t'aide avec un filtre en particulier ? » j'interroge Alfred.

Mon regard suppliant et plein d'espoir n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

— « Tu passes déjà trop de temps à donner des cours particuliers à la moitié de Poudlard » me remémore-t-il. « Tu ne vas pas en plus devoir me supporter ».

— « Tu es mon ami, je peux faire une exception pour toi ».

— « Par pitié, Mery ! On dirait une Poufsouffle ! »

Je frisonne. Pas que je n'aime guère les Poufsouffle, bien au contraire, il y a dans mon sang plus de Poufsouffle que de Serpentard. Cette dernière maison me convient tellement mieux que celle des blaireaux. Je n'aurais pas pu aspirer à un avenir brillant sauf chez les verts et argents, car mon ambition est sans limite de toute façon.

— « Désormais, je prends enfin conscience du pourquoi le choixpeau a hésité pendant cinq minutes à t'envoyer à Serdaigle » rajoute-t-il en mangeant son pudding.

Ne t'étouffe surtout pas, crétin. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis une Chapeauflou... Oh et puis tant pis, je n'en ai que faire ! J'ai juste envie de prendre mes affaires et de me rendre à mon cours de potion. J'attends ça depuis trois jours !

— « Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de la table des Gryffondor ? » je m'enquis.

Autant donner l'impression que je m'intéresse à ses propos sans intérêts. Et j'ai trop d'honneur pour lui donner raison, parce que oui ma vie tourne autour des potions. Et alors ? Il y a des gens qui préfèrent la botanique ou le quidditch (malheur !), ce n'est pas un drame en soi.

— « Je disais que Potter a encore frappé avec ses trois idiots de meilleurs amis. Non mais qu'est-ce que les filles leur trouvent à ces Gryffondor de pacotille ? » s'énerve-t-il.

— « Arrête d'en parler, on pourrait presque croire que tu es jaloux » se moque Juliana, sa petite-amie.

Il bougonne dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas, se concentrant sur son assiette. Je l'ai blessé apparemment. Il s'en remettra. Parfois, j'ai tendance à penser qu'Alfred n'est pas un gars, il agit presque comme une fille. En tout cas, il a de la chance d'avoir une petite-amie, car le supporter 24h/24h serait un exploit pour moi, et pourtant nous nous côtoyons depuis que nous sommes en âge de marcher. Son père est archéomage comme le mien, et cela créer des liens. Malheureusement pour Alfred, il a fallu qu'il soit réparti dans la même maison que moi (ou heureusement, je n'arrive pas à me décider).

Je lance une furtive œillade à la table des Gryffondor. Ils ont cours de potion avec nous après. Potter est entouré de Samuel Higgins, Rick Dean et Magnus Biddles. En somme, les cinq élèves les plus populaires si on compte Franny Champiflore, nièce attitrée du ministre de la magie français. Ô Misère, tant de perfection en un groupe aussi mythique. J'en suis presque triste pour eux. C'est vrai, non ? À force d'être adulés cela doit en devenir laçant ? (Bon, n'allons pas dire que cela les dérange plus que ça, ils ont l'air de s'en accommoder comme des charmes).

Je me lève du banc et époussette ma robe de sorcière. Ma bonne humeur revient. Oui, c'est parti pour le cours de potion !

Alfred me lance un regard nullement étonné. Qu'attend-il pour me suivre ? Mais il n'a pas l'air enclin à se lever du banc, il a même l'intention de reprendre une discussion avec Juliana. J'ai compris, il ne m'accompagnera donc pas en cours de potion.

— « Je vois qu'on n'a pas la même prétention pour les cours ou pour la réussite de ses ASPIC » je lance innocemment à ces derniers.

Je ne vise qu'Alfred étant donné que Juliana n'est qu'en cinquième année. Mon ami m'adresse une moue mi amusée, mi en colère. Il sait que je plaisante... du moins je donne l'air de ne pas lui en vouloir, mais par Merlin, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il préfère passer du temps avec sa petite-amie, n'y a-t-il pas mieux à faire ? Comme réussir ses études par exemple.

— « Je te rejoins après, miss Potion ».

— « Comme tu voudras, monsieur joli-cœur ».

Aussitôt, je prends mes affaires et traverse les grandes portes. Je marche tranquillement jusqu'aux cachots, passant à travers les rayons du soleil qui baignent la moitié des couloirs. Un drôle de contraste par rapport au temps affreusement pourri que nous avons eu hier soir. Les orages dans le ciel auraient eu raison de moi si je n'avais pas créé une barrière insonorisante autour de mon lit ; ce n'est pas le dérèglement climatique qui m'empêchera d'avoir mes huit heures de sommeil journaliers. On m'a toujours dit que j'agis comme une grand-mère et c'est vrai... et perturbant quand j'y pense. J'ai des heures fixes et je n'aime pas que l'on dérange mes petites habitudes. Rien que de dire cela j'ai un peu honte, mais que voulez-vous, c'est mieux que de ressembler à un cadavre ambulant tous les matins. À l'approche des examens de fin d'année, il faut absolument que je sois au top de ma forme.

C'est sur cette pensée que j'arrive devant la salle de cours. Bien entendu, il n'y a que moi. Je me permets alors de rentrer, en toquant avant, mais n'ayant aucune réponse, je pénètre dans le cachot. La désagréable odeur des ingrédients et des diverses plantes vient brûler mes narines. Peu à peu, je m'habitue à la senteur de la pièce et je pose mes affaires sur ma table habituelle. Je m'assoie sur mon tabouret dans un petit soupir de contentement.

— « Miss Pyrdell » fait une voix que je reconnais tout de suite comme appartenant au professeur Horace Slughorn.

Je sursaute et pivote vers lui, prête à recevoir ses foudres : d'ordinaire, les élèves n'ont pas le droit de rentrer dans une salle « dangereuse » sans la présence d'un adulte. Toutefois, le regard sévère que je pense découvrir sur sa figure rougeaude n'est pas au rendez-vous, au contraire, il semble ravi de me voir.

— « Professeur » je le salue, quelque peu surprise.

Il a beau être un vieux monsieur au gros ventre et à la moustache épaisse, il peut se révéler très en forme, surtout lors des petites réunions de son club (j'évite de m'y rendre le plus souvent possible d'ailleurs). Malgré son attitude encline à favoriser ses élèves préférés, j'admire réellement son talent et sa renommée pour les potions.

— « Je voulais absolument vous voir pour vous parler en tête-à-tête. De plus, votre présence à l'avance m'indique que j'ai peut-être fait le bon choix » avance-t-il avec malice.

De quoi parle-t-il ? Je suis la première élève à me rendre à l'un de ses cours.

— « Je ne comprends pas, professeur ».

— « Naturellement, miss Pyrdell, je ne vous ai pas encore expliqué la situation. Vous êtes au courant que c'est la dernière année que j'enseigne avant de partir à la retraite ? ».

Il était temps ! Je me retiens néanmoins de lui dire le fond de ma pensée, et mes yeux se teintent d'un voile triste.

— « C'est regrettable pour les plus jeunes élèves » j'admets d'un ton condescendant. « Je suis contente de vous avoir eu comme enseignant, et aussi de ne pas à subir une année sans vos cours ».

On pourrait croire que je mens, sauf que je suis sincère en disant cela ; après tout, je n'ai connu qu'un seul professeur de potion durant ma scolarité. Et il allait quitter Poudlard en même temps que moi. Finalement, la vie est bien faite.

— « J'ai donc décidé de choisir un de mes élèves pour concourir dans les postes de la recherche en potion ! » s'exclame-t-il fou de joie. « Et c'est votre nom qui m'est tout-de-suite venu à l'esprit ».

Ma bouche s'est ouverte sous la surprise.

— « Vous voulez dire que vous souhaitez que je participe au concours organisé par le ministère et la Magenmagot ? ».

Je n'en reviens pas de ce choix. Je ne pense pas avoir autant d'estime de sa part pour qu'il me propose au plus célèbre recrutement de sorciers qui se destinent à être potionnistes.

— « N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez toujours rêvé de faire depuis votre entrée à Poudlard ? » questionne-t-il avec douceur.

Je hoche la tête pour lui donner raison. Une telle opportunité ne se refuse pas, et si j'ai la chance d'avoir le soutien de Slughorn (entre nous, le monde des potions est très fermé et le pistonnage est l'une des seules façons de s'y faire une place) je réussirai surement à atteindre mon but. Je deviendrai aussi célèbre que Sacharissa Tugwood, Arsenius Beaulitron, Glover Hipworth ou bien Laverne de Montmorency. J'ai des étoiles dans les yeux.

— « Alors, vous êtes partante ? ».

— « Bien entendu, professeur ! Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante pour votre aide ! ».

Nous parlons du concours avec enthousiasme et il me met en garde contre les sujets et les préparations les plus ardues qui risqueraient de tomber durant l'épreuve.

— « Quand a lieu le concours ? » je demande avec appréhension.

— « Durant les vacances prochaines » m'apprend-t-il.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent de stupeur. Les vacances prochaines? Mais elles arrivent dans une semaine ! Je n'aurai jamais le temps de me préparer ! Slughorn perçoit mon affolement, puisqu'il s'empresse de me rassurer.

— « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mery, vous vous en sortirez très bien. Faites comme vous l'avez toujours fait, continuez à donner des cours si cela peut vous aider. Je suis persuadé que vous réussirez l'épreuve avec brio ! » s'égosille-t-il en faisant frémir sa moustache grise.

Je tente de sourire pour le convaincre que je refoule ma peur, et il n'a pas l'air de remarquer le subterfuge. Les élèves de ma maison et de Gryffondor commencent à rentrer dans la pièce. Il me sourit une dernière fois, puis s'en va accueillir les autres ; sa présence alors éloignée, je m'écroule sur ma chaise, le cœur battant.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je relève la tête, croisant le regard d'Alfred, qui prend place à mes côtés, manquant de peu de renverser son chaudron par terre.

— « Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? » m'interroge-t-il en rassemblant ses livres et ses manuels.

Il a une trace de rouge à lèvre sur la joue gauche et je me garde bien de le lui faire remarquer.

— « Je participe au concours de potionnistes » j'annonce avec un soupçon d'excitation dans la voix.

Il s'arrête quelques instants, puis me regarde avec émerveillement.

— « C'est vrai ? C'est génial, Mery ! Toi qui attends ce moment depuis que nous sommes gnomes ».

Mon bonheur est tel que je ne tiens pas compte de sa dernière phrase, (je l'étriperai plus tard). Alfred me félicite plusieurs fois encore, et il ne se tait que lorsque Slughorn commence à faire le cours. Pour la première fois de ma vie je n'écoute pas vraiment les instructions de notre professeur, je suis à la fois très impatiente mais je crains d'échouer. Toutefois, si le cours n'a pas d'importance pour moi à cet instant, mes mains se mettent en marche toutes seules et je réalise une potion presque parfaite, comme le dit notre directeur de maison en passant près de mon chaudron. Les élixirs de paix sont d'une facilité déconcertante pour moi.

Être potionniste est le métier que je rêve de faire, alors pourquoi suis-je en train de douter de cette carrière ? Serai-je assez à la hauteur ? Et si je ne suis pas prise, quelle profession m'intéresserait ? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer et Alfred me sermonne deux fois lorsque je manque de me couper avec des lames.

— « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » s'enquit-il en me voyant dans la lune.

Je vais répondre que tout va bien, quand BOUM ! Une explosion éclate au fond de la classe, provoquant un mini-séisme. Le sol de la salle tremble et la moitié des contenus de nos chaudrons en ébullition se renverse par terre. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui sont les crétins qui ont provoqués –délibérément- de tels dégâts.

— « Higgins, Deans, Biddles et Potter ! Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez vos baguettes ?! J'AI BIEN RÉPÉTÉ QU'IL NE FALLAIT PAS S'EN SERVIR AVANT LA DERNIÈRE ÉTAPE ! » s'écrit Slughorn.

Les quatre Gryffondor, insensibles à la colère de notre professeur, se mettent à ricaner. Voilà pourquoi ces gens doivent être exterminés de la surface de la planète, ils ne sont d'aucune utilité propre.

— « Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire, Potter ? » gronde le professeur.

C'est bien la première fois qu'il use d'un ton aussi agressif envers l'un des élèves qu'il apprécie. J'ai toujours soupçonné Potter de détester cette matière malgré son aisance à manier les filtres et les essences.

— « Oh rien, monsieur. C'est juste que nous sommes des crétins et que nous ne vous avons pas écoutés » répond Potter.

Pour une fois qu'il admet être un crétin. Néanmoins son ton ne semble pas plaire au professeur de potion qui, rouge pivoine, s'empresse de nettoyer le sol d'un coup de baguette.

— « Eh bien je suis sûr qu'une heure de retenue ce soir à récurer les chaudrons vous fera du bien, monsieur Potter » le punit Slughorn.

Un silence suit sa déclaration. Les élèves sont habitués à ce que la clique de Potter soit constamment en retenu, or, ils n'ont jamais été collés par Slughorn, qui a toujours sût être indulgent à leur égard, s'amusant parfois de leur petits débordements. Il était temps qu'il réagisse, si vous voulez mon avis. Quoi que récurer les chaudrons est fort sympathique par rapport à ce que moi je lui aurais donné. À l'inverse de Slughorn j'aurais été sans pitié avec de tels abrutis, ils ne pensent qu'à eux et à foutre la pagaille partout où ils passent. James Potter, leur chef, est-il aussi habile qu'on ne cesse de le dire ? Est-ce vraiment le garçon parfait qui, à part des tendances à l'insubordination et aux farces, est doué et généreux ? Croyez que j'en doute fort. Très fort, même.

ϟ **PDV James** ϟ

Une retenue avec Slughorn. C'était bien une première. J'avoue que je le mérite amplement. Si je n'avais pas répondu au défi de Sam, je n'aurais pas fait interagir deux plantes qui n'auraient pas dû être manipulées avec de la magie aussi rapidement. Je vais mettre du temps à me débarrasser des éclaboussures jaunâtres incrustées dans ma robe de sorcier, et ma mère va me tuer en voyant l'état de mes vêtements lorsque je retournerai à la maison. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, désordonnant le tout pour donner une tournure plus agréable, ils ont faillis être brûlés lors de l'incident de cet après-midi, et autant dire que je n'aurais pas supporté d'être chauve.

— « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'a collé ! » me dit Magnus.

La salle commune étant emplie à craquer, nous nous sommes réfugiés dans notre dortoir, le seul endroit privé où mes amis et moi pouvons parler en paix sans être dérangés par les autres élèves.

Je hausse les épaules avec désinvolture. Une retenue de plus ou de moins, personne n'y verrait une différence. C'est sur cette pensée que la porte du dortoir s'ouvre, laissant entrer Franny et Sam. Le visage grave de mon ami est la première chose qui me surprend. Franny a toujours cet air revêche quand elle vient ici, aussi je ne m'inquiète pas de son attitude.

— « Votre chambre est un vrai capharnaüm » dit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

Je dois bien dire que dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, on n'a sans doute jamais vu une chambre aussi bordélique que la nôtre. Je peux être fier de dire que de nous quatre, c'est moi qui suis le plus soigneux avec mes affaires. Par le ciel, si ma mère voyait l'état de la pièce, elle nous assassinerait aussitôt (et elle non plus n'est pas réputée pour être une férue du ménage, mais c'est de loin le pire que l'on puisse imaginer pour notre chambre).

— « McGonagall souhaiterait te voir dans son bureau, James » m'annonce calmement Sam.

— « Quoi, maintenant ? » je m'étonne.

Les cours viennent juste de se terminer, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver seul avec la directrice. Quoi qu'on en dise, elle est terrifiante lorsqu'elle est en colère et nous savons tous qu'elle a très mal digéré le fait que nous ayons réveillé toute la tour de Gryffondor ce matin.

— « Elle a dit que tu devais aller la voir immédiatement » ajoute Franny avec un calme olympien.

Je me lève tandis que la jeune fille s'assoit sur ma malle, le seul endroit où elle peut prendre place sans être dérangée par des piles de vêtements ou de livres.

— « Tu sais pourquoi elle te demande ? » m'interroge Magnus avec appréhension.

Magnus est le Prince des Stressés. Je crois que c'est son malaise et sa gêne qui font que souvent, on évite de prendre des risques durant nos déboires. Il en faut bien un pour refréner nos bêtises. Sam est le double de Rick, mais en plus intelligent. Leur point commun ? Ils sont épuisant mais jamais ennuyeux, ils adorent jouer des tours (d'ailleurs, peut-être est-ce cela qui nous a rapproché en première année ?). Franny est la seule fille du groupe, c'est comme notre petite-sœur sauf qu'elle est tellement plus mature que nous que la différence d'âge ne se voit pas du tout. Elle est blonde, comme Rick et Magnus sauf que leurs cheveux reproduisent différentes gammes de couleur qui permettent de les différencier facilement. Franny est blonde-platine, Rick est châtain-clair tandis que Magnus est blond-vénitien. Seul Sam et moi sommes bruns. Par contre, nous avons tous les yeux bleus, d'où le nom que les autres élèves nous ont attribué : les _Lions Bleus_. À eux quatre je leur confierais ma vie s'il le fallait.

— « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que me veut McGonagall » je réponds franchement. « Je doute que c'est pour me tirer les oreilles à cause de notre farce en cours de potion. Ni-même pour nous retirer des points encore une fois ».

J'entends Franny soupirer.

— « Si on ne gagne pas la coupe cette année on peut vous remercier » s'exaspère-t-elle.

— « Voyons, Franny, tu es là pour nous rajouter des points, n'est-ce pas ? » s'amuse Sam, ignorant son regard assassin.

— « Le seul point que je vais te rajouter, c'est mon poings dans la figure, Samuel » le menace-t-elle.

Je me dépêche de sortir, évitant d'être au centre d'une bagarre entre ces deux-là. À peine ressorti, je sens Magnus marcher à mes côtés.

— « Ces deux centaures sont impossibles » se plaint-il. Il m'adresse un sourire contrit. « Je t'accompagne jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall, je n'ai rien à faire de toute façon ».

Je lui souris à mon tour.

— « Que ferai-je sans toi ? » je plaisante.

Il hausse les épaules.

— « Pas grand-chose, Jamesie ».

Je me tends à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule. Depuis que je les ai tous invités à la maison, durant les vacances d'été en troisième année, ils ont repris le nom débile qu'emploie ma mère pour m'appeler. Merci, maman.

— « La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, je te casse la figure » je le préviens d'un ton qui se veut sérieux.

Sans succès, cela a simplement le don de le faire rire.

— « Tu oublies mon talent divin pour les duels, Jamesie. Tu ne peux rien contre moi, et de toute façon je suis plus grand que toi ! » se vante-t-il.

Nous sommes loin de la réalité. Magnus (malgré son prénom) est plus petit que moi d'au moins quinze centimètres. Il ne fait carrément pas le poids face à mes 1m80, et on me baratine les oreilles en disant que je suis comme mon oncle Ron. Quant à son talent divin pour les duels, disons que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontés en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il a fini par rester trois jours à l'infirmerie. Pour ma défense, je lui avais bien dit d'arrêter de gigoter dans tous les sens. Il ne m'a pas écouté.

— « C'est ça, moque-toi de moi, Minus ».

Nous arrivons enfin au deuxième étage de la tour nord, en face d'une espèce de gargouille en pierre. Cette dernière a surement reçu l'ordre de nous ouvrir la voie, car elle s'anime et fait un pas de côté, libérant l'entrée. Un mur s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon.

Je me tourne vers Magnus.

— « Tu préfères rester ici, je suppose ? ».

— « Oui » répondit-il. « J'ai bien trop peur de ce que McGonagall va te faire subir, et je pense que si elle t'a demandé toi c'est qu'elle voulait que tu t'y rendes seul ».

J'approuve de la tête, un tantinet déçu qu'il ne puisse pas m'accompagner. C'est plus rassurant d'y aller ensemble... Mais les ordres sont les ordres, et pour une fois je n'ai pas envie d'y déroger, surtout avec McGonagall. Alors, je monte une à une les marches, manquant de peu de louper la dernière et de m'écrouler par terre (heureusement que Magnus n'est pas là en fait). Le bureau de la directrice est immense et joyeusement désordonné par des manuels ou des livres. Je prête surtout attention aux portraits accrochés contre les murs ; je reconnais celui de Phileas Black, que l'on a au Square Grimmaurd (on n'y va jamais d'ailleurs), ainsi que celui d'Albus Dumbledore et de Severus Rogue, deux personnages que mes parents apprécient particulièrement. Ils ne m'ont jamais raconté explicitement leur rapport avec eux, mais apparemment, ces deux directeurs ont eu un impact majeur sur leur vie, si bien que mon petit-frère se retrouve à se coltiner leur prénoms.

— « James Potter » prévient la voix sévère de McGonagall lorsque je pivote vers elle.

Son visage est un masque froid et son chignon est fièrement serré sur le haut de son crâne. J'adore McGonagall, vraiment. Mais parfois je préfère avoir à faire à un magyar à pointes qu'à elle.

— « Madame » je la salue d'un signe de la tête et elle me fait signe de m'asseoir sur une chaise, face à son bureau.

Je m'installe avec un soupçon de crainte, je l'avoue. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle fait appeler ?

— « Votre comportement ces derniers temps pose quelque incidents, Potter. Je vous pense suffisamment intelligent pour vous en rendre compte et j'espère que vous allez remédier à ce problème dans les plus brefs délais » m'ordonne-t-elle.

Son ton ne permet aucune réplique.

— « Oui, madame » je réponds avec servitude.

Toutefois, McGonagall s'autorise un sourire qui déraidit son visage impassible.

— « Si j'ai demandé à miss Champiflore et monsieur Higgins de vous faire venir, c'est pour vous parler des recrutements à des postes de Quidditch pour les équipes des Flèches d'Appleby et des Pies de Montrose » expose-t-elle.

Je sens mes épaules se tendre. J'aime réellement le quidditch et il est de notoriété publique que j'ai des dons dans ce sport, des capacités aisément transmises par mes parents. Mon poste d'attrapeur en est un bon exemple, sauf que...

— « Je ne me vois pas entamer une carrière dans ce domaine-là, madame » j'avoue faiblement.

— « Réfléchissez-y, Potter. Cela n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pourvoir un poste juste à sa sortie de Poudlard. Avez-vous une idée de la profession que vous voulez suivre ? » me sollicite-t-elle.

Dois-je vraiment lui révéler mon ambition suprême ? Je n'ose pas du tout, même ma famille n'est pas au courant de mes intentions (sauf mes amis, bien entendu). Mais comment réagira-t-on quand ils apprendront que James Potter veut devenir... non. Il est trop tôt pour l'instant. Je vais donc sortir la phrase habituelle que je sers à tout le monde.

— « J'hésite à devenir auror » je mens.

Les yeux de la directrice me percent de toute part et j'ai la désagréable impression qu'elle m'a cerné.

— « Je vois » dit-elle finalement.

Un silence suit ses paroles et je sens que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

— « Puis-je disposer ? » je demande.

— « Bien entendu. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et j'espère que vous n'avez guère oublié que vous êtes collé après le repas... Tâchez de vous faire discret » me conseille-t-elle.

J'approuve aussitôt puis je finis par me lever de mon siège et je me dirige vers la sortie.

— « Potter » m'interpelle-t-elle.

Je me retourne pour croiser ses yeux verts derrière ses lunettes carrées.

— « Votre place est dans les airs, sur un balais ou non » me souffle-t-elle gentiment.

— « Pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous » je chuchote avant de sortir du bureau.

De plus, je suis persuadé qu'elle m'a entendu. C'est triste à dire mais désormais les cachots m'attendent. Je déteste cet endroit. J'espère néanmoins que récurer les chaudrons passera vite.

ϟ **PDV de Mery** ϟ

— « Tu ne sais pas manger, Alfred. Tu en as mis partout ! » je grogne alors que mon ami a aspergé la table et mon verre de purée de citrouille.

Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il a un sérieux grain et continue à se nourrir comme un porc. Et encore, je suis certaine qu'un cochon ferait moins de grabuge que lui. Je soupire et lève les yeux sur le plafond enchanté.

Il est bientôt l'heure. Je dois me dépêcher, j'ai un cours de potion à donner après le repas. Mon entretien avec Slughorn m'a encore plus motivée et malgré la pression qui pèse sur mes épaules, je me sens assaillie d'un sentiment de puissance ultime. Je suis prête à relever le défi et peur ou non, je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon.

— « Tu ne devrais pas te dépêcher de finir de manger pour donner ton cours à Standford ? » quémande Alfred en lorgnant mon assiette d'un œil intéressé.

Je ne mets pas longtemps à comprendre et je fais glisser mon assiette jusqu'à lui. Sans même me remercier, il s'empare du récipient et y trempe un doigt. Je grimace. Cependant, mon visage redevient lui-même lorsque je croise celui de l'être le plus vil et le plus arrogant de ce bas-monde. Cassius Warrington. Excusez l'expression, mais ce type est une crapule pleine de poux qui est aussi doué que moi en potion, sauf qu'il est plutôt attiré par la magie noire si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison, -somme toute futile si on compte le nombre d'élèves de ma maison qui est enclin à ce type de sorcellerie-, que Slughorn ne l'a pas choisis pour le concours.

Je me sens étrangement mal à l'aise d'un coup.

— « J'y vais. À plus tard » je dis en saluant Alfred.

Je prends ma besace et m'en vais directement jusqu'aux cachots.

— « Tu me fuis, Pyrdell ? ».

Non. Pas lui. Dans un sens, je m'en doutais un peu ; je me retourne alors vers Warrington, qui m'a suivie quand je suis sortie de la grande salle. Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Je plonge alors dans ses yeux gris. Le monde est vraiment mal fait, car en plus d'être terriblement con (je vous l'assure, vous vous en apercevrez très vite), il est beau comme un dieu grec. Là encore, je n'ai pas besoin de vous le décrire pour que vous sentiez à quel point il est magnifiquement bien charpenté, que ses cheveux bruns aux mèches argentées (si, si) lui tombent nonchalamment sur son front. Ma foi, je comprends ce que peuvent ressentir les greluches qui lui tournent autour.

— « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » je crache avec méfiance.

— « Je voulais te féliciter pour ta future carrière de potionniste. Tout le monde sait que tu vas participer au concours de Helveta Grudlend » m'apprend-t-il.

Sa louange me parait être une critique. M'en veut-il ? Je suis persuadée que oui.

— « Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde » je peste en continuant mon périple à travers les dalles des couloirs.

Il me suit toujours, me rattrapant presque.

— « Tu vas te ridiculiser, Pyrdell » poursuit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

— « On peut savoir pourquoi, Warrington ? ».

Je suis presque arrivée aux cachots, encore un petit effort et dans cinq minutes je pourrai dire adieu à ce pouilleux.

— « Parce que j'ai décidé de me présenter. J'ai la ferme intention de t'écraser ».

— « Oh, comme c'est aimable à toi de me prévenir » j'ironise avec un rire sarcastique.

Alors que j'aperçois la porte noire et crasseuse de la salle de potion, une main se referme prestement contre mon bras et je suis violemment projetée contre le mur, Warrington me serrant les épaules à m'en faire mal.

— « Ne me sous-estime pas, Pyrdell ».

Oh que non, je ne le sous-estime pas. Je suis parfaitement au courant de ce que ce malade peut faire pour arriver à ses fins. Contrairement à la mienne, son ambition est malsaine et n'augure rien de bon pour ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin. Toutefois, je décide de ne pas me démonter contre Cassius.

— « Tu as intérêt à me lâcher, Warrington, ou je te promets de refaire en sorte que tu n'aies pas de descendance directe » je le menace comme je peux.

Or, cela a le mérite de marcher et il desserre quelque peu sa poigne de fer, me laissant me remettre de mes émotions. Tous les étudiants se souviennent encore de l'épisode de troisième année, où, pour me défendre de cet abruti qui m'avait coupé une mèche de cheveux avec un sort, je lui avais donné un coup de pied dans ses attributs les plus intimes.

— « J'aimerais bien que tu recommences mais avec plus de douceur et de docilité la prochaine fois que tu voudras toucher ces parties » dit-il suavement.

— « T'es qu'une ordure, j'espère que tu le sais ? ».

— « Naturellement ».

La porte des cachots s'ouvre, laissant apparaître James Potter. Que fait-il ici, celui-là ? Cependant, sa venue parvient à faire reculer Warrington et je peux enfin respirer tranquillement.

— « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? J'ai entendu des cris » affirme-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

— « Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Potter ». Puis, s'intéressant une dernière fois à moi : « C'était un plaisir de te parler. Nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir et j'espère qu'à ce moment-là tu auras compris le danger que je représente. Tu te seras même désinscrite du concours ».

Je le regarde partir, nullement impressionnée par ses petites menaces. S'il croit pouvoir me faire peur de la sorte, il se met le doigt dans le nez. Je marche alors vers les cachots, ignorant superbement la présence de Potter. Je pars donc m'installer à ma place habituelle, attendant que le Serdaigle à qui je donne des cours daigne pointer son nez.

Potter retourne récurer les chaudrons et je me rappelle qu'il a été collé par Slughorn. Il n'utilise pas la magie, c'est un bon point pour lui mais je suis certaine que ça l'agace plus qu'autre chose.

— « Tu ne devrais pas prendre les intimidations de Warrington à la légère. Ce gars est un psychopathe ambulant » m'avertit le Gryffondor.

— « Tu n'imagines même pas ».

Je me fige. Est-ce que je viens de lui parler ? Ce serait bien la première fois qu'en plus je me retrouve seule dans la même pièce que lui.

— « Comment tu t'appelles ? ».

Sept ans dans la même promotion et il n'a jamais réussis à retenir mon nom. Suis-je si invisible que cela ? Pourtant je ne devrais pas être choquée du manque d'attention du brun, pour qui le monde tourne autour de son nombril.

— « Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, Potter ».

— « Pourtant tu connais bien mon nom » réplique-t-il.

— « Qui ne le connaîtrait pas ? » je me moque en roulant des yeux.

Son regard s'assombrit. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me dire qu'il n'est pas au courant d'être une petite starlette ici, je ne le croirai en aucun cas.

— « Dis-le-moi » exige-t-il presque avec agacement.

— « Tu es peut-être habitué à ce qu'on te cède n'importe quoi, sauf que ce n'est pas le cas avec moi. Tu n'auras qu'à te renseigner quand ton heure de colle sera terminée. Et encore, je doute que tu te rappelles de le faire » je marmonne distinctement. Autant ne pas lui cacher que j'abhorre son être entier.

C'est justement à ce moment-là que Patrocle Standford nous fait grâce de sa présence.

— « Pardonne-moi, Mery. Je ne vais pas pouvoir assister au cours aujourd'hui, je dois absolument participer à l'entraînement de quidditch de ce soir ou sinon mon équipe va me passer un savon » m'explique le Serdaigle.

Génial, j'ai fait le déplacement pour rien. Je soupire. _Encore_. Décidément, ça devient une manie.

— « D'accord, c'est bon pour cette fois ».

— « T'es géniale, Mery ! » me remercie-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il prend conscience de la présence de Potter, tout proche de lui. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais une seule œillade de ma part l'empêche d'intervenir. Sans demander son reste, il court vers la sortie. Je hais le quidditch... à croire qu'il n'y a que cela dans la vie.

Second soupire en l'espace d'une minute. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine puis capte le regard et le sourire moqueur de Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— « Mery... C'est ça ? » nasille-t-il.

Merci Patrocle, grâce à toi, le gars le plus populaire de l'école vient d'apprendre mon nom. Quelle joie.

— « Je ne savais pas que les Serpentard se montraient aussi généreux avec les élèves des autres maisons » ajoute-t-il, songeur.

— « Tu crois que nous sommes des monstres, ou quoi ? » je m'exaspère. « Contrairement à ce que l'on pense, les Serpentard ne sont pas toutes des personnes qui cherchent des noises à qui l'entend. On peut être aussi digne de confiance... sauf si tu comptes Warrington. Lui, c'est vraiment le diable en personne ».

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui dis cela ? Il n'a pas besoin de connaître mon avis sur la question. S'il veut rester dans ses préjugées, eh bien qu'il le fasse ! Je m'en cire les galions de ce qu'il peut bien penser de ma maison ou de moi. Surtout que son petit-frère est un Serpentard...

— « Tu vas te décider à me dire ton nom complet ? » s'entête-t-il à me demander.

Je craque. Il l'oubliera très vite de toute façon.

— « Mery Pyrdell ».

James reste silencieux, répétant silencieusement mon nom sur le bout de ses lèvres.

— « Tu vois, ce n'était pas compliqué » affirme-t-il en raclant un chaudron avec son éponge.

Le bruit du grattement contre le métal résonne pendant quelques minutes et je le regarde faire sans bouger. Il lève alors la tête vers moi.

— « Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main, hein ? » propose-t-il avec sarcasme.

Je voudrais répondre non, mais je me retiens. Je ne suis pas méchante au point de le voir souffrir. Cela se voit qu'il n'a jamais frotté un chaudron de sa vie. Je souffle d'exaspération en sautant sur mes pieds. Je m'avance vers lui et observe son travail. Il reste des traces de contenus et une affreuse odeur d'herbes brûlées.

— « Aïe. Tu n'arriveras à rien sans produit. Va prendre du Récuratum dans l'armoire » je murmure en constatant les dégâts.

Trop content par l'aide que je lui apporte, Potter se dépêche d'aller chercher l'ingrédient miracle qui va nous éviter de frotter sans épuiser nos maigres forces (enfin, surtout pour moi). Il revient et je lui désigne le récipient en étain. Il verse alors le contenu du produit dans le chaudron.

Une horrible senteur acide nous monte aux narines. Et je me fige subitement. Oh non... ne me dites pas qu'il a... Soudain, c'est simple, la table commence à prendre feu. Nous reculons en même temps, terrifiés à l'idée que les flammes puissent se répandre dans les cachots. Bon sang, je suis maudite. Cela doit être une tradition familiale car (au cas où je ne vous l'avais pas dit) mes frères ont tous réussis à créer un incendie en cours de potion.

— « Potter ! Quel ingrédient as-tu pris ?! » je lui crie.

Je fais volte-face. Sans attendre de réponse, je prends la bouteille sur laquelle est écrit en gros **Récuratum**. Il ne s'est donc pas planté en choisissant le produit. Alors qu'est-ce qui a provoqué le feu ? Je me souviens de l'odeur d'herbes collée aux chaudrons, et je suis sûre qu'il s'agit d'Atropa Belladone. Une plante toxique et inflammable, surtout avec du Récuratum.

Mais il est trop tard pour aller chercher de l'eau. Je cherche ma baguette, or je me rends compte que je l'ai laissée sur mon bureau. Dans un geste plein d'audace et de désespoir (surtout de désespoir), je pivote vers Potter –qui semble envoûté par les flammes rougeoyantes- et je lui arrache sa baguette, nonchalamment rangée dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

— « _Aguamenti_! » je prononce en direction de l'incendie.

Aussitôt, ma puissance magique se décuple et j'ai la bizarre sensation que toute ma force vitale est aspirée par le bout de bois entre mes doigts. Un immense jet d'eau sort de l'objet et vient inonder les chaudrons et le feu. Je n'ai jamais vu une puissance de jet aussi intense, encore moins venant de moi. Je reste quelque seconde muette, les yeux dilatés par la surprise, puis je me ressaisis.

— « _Finite incantatem_ ! ».

Il en fallait moins une pour éviter un désastre totale. Je n'imagine pas ce qui nous serait arrivé si le château avait entièrement pris feu. Néanmoins, mon soulagement est de courte durée puisque je sens des picotements dans mon bras. Je lève la main qui tient la baguette de Potter, et nous nous pétrifions en même temps à la vue des petites étincelles bleus qui sortent à l'extrémité du bout de bois, remontant délicatement jusqu'à mon coude et disparaissant aussi vite qu'elles sont apparues. De nouvelles lueurs vertes naissent.

— « Pyrdell ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! » s'écrie-t-il.

Ses gestes et sa voix tremblotante m'indiquent qu'il est inquiet. Et moi, encore plus. Je regarde sa baguette, fine et légère, qui a atterris dans ma main et ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer les étincelles vertes qui s'en dégagent au contact du bois contre mes doigts. Je ressens subitement ma magie se réveiller dans mon corps et j'ai l'impression qu'elle aspire celle émise par la baguette.

James Potter n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour m'arracher son bien des mains, brisant le lien qui vient de se former entre l'objet et moi. J'en reste encore choquée. Le Gryffondor tente alors de jeter un sort autour de nous, désirant fermer les tiroirs de la salle, mais seuls trois d'entre eux répondent à son incantation. Je sens la peur m'envahir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— « Je n'ai rien fait », je souffle face à son regard accusateur.

— « Je sais », répond-il calmement, à ma plus grande surprise.

N'est-il pas en colère ? Moi, à sa place, je serais folle de rage. M'enfin, j'ai quand même réussis à éviter à nos pauvres âmes de brûler dans d'atroces souffrances, peut-être en est-il reconnaissant ?

— « Est-ce que... » je tente de dire.

Nous savons tous deux ce que cela signifie. Il approuve d'un hochement de tête, et il s'assoit sur un tabouret, les yeux rivés sur sa baguette. Pendant un instant il semble triste et dévasté, toutefois, il lève son visage vers moi. Une détermination nouvelle vient de prendre le pas sur ses émotions.

— « Ma baguette vient de changer de propriétaire ».

— « Oh non... » je ne peux m'empêcher de dire.

— « Je n'accepte pas non plus cette allégeance », déclare-t-il froidement. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais la reprendre, elle et tout le pouvoir qui coule à l'intérieur ».

Je ne peux qu'approuver. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une autre baguette ? La mienne me convient parfaitement ! Inconsciemment, je sens encore l'afflux de pouvoir qui m'a assailli alors que je tenais l'objet de bois. Je secoue la tête. Je n'ai certes jamais vu un tel phénomène de toute ma vie, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester passif et attendre que tout se résolve seul.

— « On doit le dire à un professeur, alors soit tu me suis, soit tu ne retrouveras pas ta précieuse baguette comme elle l'a toujours été », j'annonce de but en blanc.

— « C'est une menace ? »

— « En effet, Potter, c'est une menace ».

Je me précipite vers la sortie, ne vérifiant même pas s'il me suit. Il n'a pas le choix s'il veut récupérer son objet dans son état normal. Oh par Merlin et tous les mages célèbres de cette planète, nous sommes vraiment dans de beaux draps, pire, je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir me débarrasser de Potter avant un bon bout de temps.

ϟ **Hem.**

 **Bon, j'avoue que ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre que j'ai écris. J'ai toujours du mal avec les premiers car il faut savoir doser ce que l'on révèle au lecteur ou non... Pour une introduction, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop nul. Après tout, nous avons tant à apprendre sur les baguettes, n'est-ce pas ? Et nos héros n'ont pas fini de déchanter, croyez-moi.** ϟ


	3. Chapitre 2

L'ART DE SE DONNER DES RENDEZ-VOUS

ϟ **PDV** **de James** ϟ

C'est un cauchemar. Je suis sûr que je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller dans mon lit et avec la désagréable impression que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, et un mauvais en plus. Pourtant, je crois bien que c'est la réalité. Et elle fait très mal.

J'ai tout de suite compris que ma baguette appartient désormais à cette Serpentard que je ne connais même pas. Comment est-ce possible ? Je suis terriblement dégouté de cet affront ! Comment peut-on oser me laisser tomber ? Et voilà que Pyrdell m'emmène je ne sais où. Je la suis sans rechigner mais la vérité c'est que je suis trop émotionnellement atteint pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Toutefois, à mesure que nous avançons dans le château, à vingt minutes près du couvre-feu, la direction qu'elle prend m'indique clairement qu'elle souhaite se rendre au deuxième étage, droit vers le bureau de McGonagall. Je l'arrête en l'attrapant par le poignet.

— « Il est hors de question qu'on aille voir la directrice, tu m'entends ? » je la préviens sur un ton menaçant.

Elle retire sa main de la mienne, comme si le contact de nos peaux l'avait brûlée.

— « C'est justement parce qu'elle est la directrice de l'école que nous allons aller la voir, Potter. Qui avons-nous de plus qualifié qu'elle pour nous venir en aide ? » se défend Pyrdell.

Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Inutile de lui expliquer que j'en ai assez de me retrouver toutes les heures en présence de McGonagall, et de plus, je n'ai pas envie que tout Poudlard sache que ma foutue baguette a changé d'allégeance. Putain, c'est trop humiliant.

— « Je ne bougerai pas ».

Elle souffle d'énervement. Je suis insupportable et bien trop têtu pour changer d'avis.

— « Potter, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me suivre ! » s'impatiente-t-elle à bout de nerf. « Que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème, c'est toi ».

— « Rectification, Pyrdell. Ma baguette t'a choisie comme nouvelle propriétaire, ce qui veut dire que tu n'auras pas les capacités maximales avec la tienne. Tu as bien dû le sentir, non ? Quand tu l'as eu en main, je suis certain que tu n'avais jamais perçu toute la puissance magique que tu as en toi auparavant, est-ce que je me trompe ? » je l'interroge avec une étincelle victorieuse dans les yeux.

Elle se mord la lèvre.

— « Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'en retirerai une fois que tu auras retrouvé ta précieuse baguette » réplique-t-elle.

— « Tu pourrais transmuter ses propriétés dans la tienne » je tente de proposer.

Elle ne semble pas convaincue par mes dires. Il me faut la persuader d'aller voir quelqu'un de confiance, qui ne préviendrait pas nos parents de cette situation catastrophique.

— « Je connais une personne qui peut nous aider » j'annonce finalement.

Elle hausse un sourcil. Ses yeux verts deviennent subitement curieux.

— « Qui ? » veut-elle savoir.

— « Si je te le dis tu ne voudras pas venir le voir avec moi ».

— « Oh, et c'est censé me rassurer et me convaincre de ta proposition ? » me fait-elle remarquer.

J'essaie de ne pas perdre mon sourire arrogant et confiant.

— « Non. Mais tu peux toujours te présenter seule devant McGonagall. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle n'apprécierait pas le fait que tu te pointes à cette heure, sans preuve concrète de ce qui nous est arrivés. En plus, c'est moi qui possède la baguette-traître ».

Elle rumine de colère. Cela se sent comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

— « C'est bon. Je te suis » accepte-t-elle au prix de grands efforts.

— « C'est bien, miss Potion ».

— « Appelle-moi encore une fois 'miss Potion', et je fais en sorte que tu trépasses durant ton prochain repas » et elle ajoute face à mon rire : « Je ne plaisante pas, Potter. Tu as peut-être l'air intelligent en potion, mais s'il y a bien une matière dont je connais les moindres rudiments et dangerosité, c'est bien cette dernière ».

Je perds mon sourire en pensant que cette gonzesse peut très bien m'empoisonner comme bon lui semble si l'envie lui chante. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas. Lui ai-je fait du mal ? Je n'attaque jamais les filles d'habitude, même si elles sont à Serpentard. C'est l'un des points d'honneur des Lions Bleus.

Nous sortons donc dehors. Le ciel commence à se noircir et il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit. Cependant nous nous figeons en même temps, les yeux rivés sur une silhouette se détachant de l'obscurité, un chat dans les bras.

— « Tiens, tiens, mais n'est-ce pas monsieur Potter et miss Pyrdell qui se trouvent hors de leur dortoir à une heure aussi tardive ? » murmure doucereusement Rusard, notre concierge.

Son arrivée sent les ennuis à plein nez. À mes côtés, Pyrdell se tend... À croire qu'elle ne s'est jamais faite choper par Rusard et sa maudite chatte, miss Teigne II.

— « Que faites-vous ici ? » reprend le concierge, plus durement cette fois-là.

— « Potter voulait m'emmener quelque part » lâche la Serpentard.

La traître. J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'elle me balance, c'est tellement courant chez les gens de sa maison.

— « On vous cherchait justement » je mens en dernière feinte.

Pyrdell me lance un regard paniqué, le genre à dire « bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ». Ce que je voudrais aisément répondre par : « Je nous sauve la vie, sale chieuse ». D'une seule œillade je l'as défi de dire un mot. Fort heureusement pour moi, elle se tait et se mure dans un silence qui est typique de son espèce. Ou pas. À peine relève-t-elle les yeux sur moi qu'un sourire ignoble se dessine sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

— « En fait, nous voulions savoir s'il serait possible que vous nous donniez des balais. En récurant les chaudrons, Potter a abîmé le sol de la salle de potions, et il n'avait pas de balais pour nettoyer ses dégâts » invente-t-elle.

Va-t-il vraiment gober ce florilège de mensonges ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. Ses arcades sourcilières se hissent presque jusqu'à son crâne dégarni, dans une parfaite expression de méfiance absolue.

— « Je ne vous crois pas, Pyrdell » dit-il finalement. «Vous cherchez quelque chose de secret et de dangereux afin de mettre le bazar dans l'école et pour me cribler d'ennuis » rajoute-t-il.

C'est un fait, et alors ?

— « Si vous ne me croyez pas, allez voir par vous-même » l'incite la fille.

— « Dans les cachots, vous dites ? ».

Elle approuve d'un hochement de la tête. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il nous bouscule et se rend en catimini jusqu'aux dits cachots. Nous soupirons en même temps puis nous suivons Rusard à travers le château.

— « Et si ton idée ne fonctionne pas ? » je chuchote pour qu'elle seule m'entende.

— « Elle marchera » avance-elle avec l'assurance de quelqu'un qui a toujours raison.

J'espère bien que c'est le cas. Je veux sortir quelque chose mais les grandes pupilles dilatées de miss Teigne me fixent, attendant sans doute le bon moment pour prévenir son maître de nos magouilles.

Je déglutis difficilement puis me reconcentre sur le chemin à parcourir. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, nous nous retrouvons sur la scène de crime. Oui, j'ai décidé d'appeler cela comme ça, parce que c'est exactement ce que c'est : un crime. Je suis la victime, ma baguette est la meurtrière, et Pyrdell est sa complice. Quant à Rusard... il est et restera toujours l'intrus de l'histoire.

— « Alors vous voyez bien que cela sent le brûlé et regardez-moi tous ces chaudrons éparpillés de partout, une vraie calamité ».

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer l'un de mes regards méprisants. Rusard observe l'état lamentable de la salle et j'ai soudain un immense regret. Par tous les mages ! Si j'avais séché cette heure de colle je n'aurais pas rencontré cette fille et ma baguette reposerait tranquillement dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Si seulement j'avais un retourneur de temps. C'est bien connu, avec des si on referait le monde.

— « Une vraie calamité, en effet » je marmonne pour moi-même.

Sauf que Rusard m'a entendu.

— « Vous avez dit quelque chose d'intelligent, Potter ? ».

— « Oui. Où sont les balais ? » je rectifie aussitôt.

Le concierge m'adresse une expression rougeaude et j'ai bien peur d'avoir marché sur des œufs tant il rumine de colère.

— « Je n'ai aucune preuve de cet incident. Pour une fois je choisis de croire Miss Pyrdell... ce n'est sûrement pas un accident. Je vous ai à l'œil, jeunes gens » fait-il avant de nous lancer un balai.

Je m'en empare avec aisance et Mery se pousse pour éviter à Rusard de lui rentrer dedans alors qu'il sort de la salle de cours. Miss Teigne II pousse un miaulement semblable à un cri démoniaque. Je hais cette chatte.

— « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demande la Serpentard.

Je ne lui réponds pas tout de suite, occupé à frotter le sol pour en effacer les traces de brûlures.

— « Nettoyer » je dis comme si c'est évident.

C'est vrai, les dégâts ne vont pas se réparer tout seul.

— « Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ta magie, Potter ? » s'exaspère-t-elle.

Je me sens bête tout d'un coup. Puis je me rappelle que mes sorts ne sont plus d'une redoutable puissance, que ma baguette a changé de propriétaire (cette salope), que je vais en baver pour les cours, que je n'aurai peut-être pas mes ASPIC. Bref, que je suis dans une profonde bouse de dragon. Mais comme l'espoir fait vivre, j'attrape ma baguette confortablement calée dans la poche arrière de mon jean et je la regarde.

— « _Tergeo_ » je lance en direction du sol.

Le sortilège ne dure pas longtemps et je suis assez content de voir qu'il arrive à récurer les dalles. Ce ne sera pas de la tarte pour les sortilèges plus compliqués... Je devrais me contenter de ça jusqu'à que l'on trouve une solution.

— « Bon. C'est pas fameux, mais au moins elle marche » commente Pyrdell. « Récurevite ! » ordonne-t-elle pour m'enlever la peine d'user de ma maigre magie.

Aussitôt, le sol redevient le même que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire moche et vieux. Toutefois, on peut quand même voir que la couleur des dalles s'est éclaircie. La jeune femme soupire avant de me regarder. Ses yeux n'annoncent rien de bon et tout de suite je sens mes épaules se tendre.

— « Il faut que j'aille me coucher. J'ai une dure journée demain ».

— « Un samedi ? » je questionne les sourcils froncés.

— « Tout le monde ne pense pas à faire la grasse-matinée, Potter » insinue-t-elle.

Je ne relève pas. Je dors comme un loir le week-end et pour rien au monde je ne changerai cette habitude.

— « Alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? Il faut que l'on se voit pour régler ce... problème ».

— « Euh... se voir ? » répète-t-elle. « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu es un Gryffondor et je suis à Serpentard. Sans oublier que toutes les groupies des Lions Bleus vont trouver très étrange que tu tournes autour de moi, tu ne crois pas ? ».

Je n'avais pas pris en considération cette partie-là de l'histoire avant qu'elle ne la mentionne. C'est vrai que la populace de Poudlard y verrait quelque chose de louche. Surtout mes amis. Et comment se voir sans révéler à tous la nouvelle allégeance de ma foutue baguette ? Non, c'est trop la honte, je ne peux me résoudre à en parler à un professeur et encore moins aux élèves. Et si jamais Lily ou Albus prévient les parents, je serais foutu. Ma réputation en prendrait un sacré coup.

J'observe le spécimen féminin qui attend patiemment (mais énervée) ma réaction. Je ne la connais pas, je sais juste que Pyrdell donne des cours de potions aux... autres élèves. Une étincelle s'allume dans mon regard. Voilà ! J'ai enfin l'excuse béton pour ne pas attiser les soupçons !

— « Nous n'aurons qu'à prétexter un devoir commun ou des cours particuliers » je propose des étoiles aux yeux.

Je suis divinement brillant.

— « T'es malade ou quoi ? Et ma réputation ? Je ne veux pas que les autres élèves de ma maison sachent que je donne des cours à un golden boy imbu de lui-même ! ».

— « Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? » je lui demande avec un grand sourire.

— « Bien sûr que non ! » l'éclat dans mes yeux disparaît et mon assurance avec. « Je ne te connais même pas ! ».

— « Tu n'as pas le choix » je rappelle plus froidement que je ne le voudrais.

Trop fatiguée pour relever le ton sévère que j'ai employé deux secondes plus tôt, elle soupire.

— « On n'a pas le choix » rectifie-t-elle. « Sauf que tu es tellement plus embêté que moi ».

— « Tu pourrais profiter de la situation à ton avantage ».

Mais pourquoi je lui dis ça, moi ? Peut-être parce que c'est quelque chose que j'aurais fait sans remord et sans prise de conscience.

— « Je ne m'appelle pas James Potter » réplique-t-elle avec dureté.

Mery 1. James 0.

— « Je veux bien t'aider à condition que tu n'ailles pas répandre des sales rumeurs à mon sujet. Que tu fasses aussi tout ce que je dis. Et que tu ne m'attires **aucun** problème ».

Sur ce dernier point je ne peux rien promettre, je suis un « aimant à emmerdes » comme le dit Rick. Comment puis-je jurer que je ne lui attirerai rien ? C'est complètement ridicule : le simple fait de nous retrouver dans cette situation prouve que je lui attire déjà des problèmes.

— « D'accord » j'accepte à contrecœur.

Croyez bien que ce mot me brûle la gorge et me retourne l'estomac. J'ai l'impression de passer un contrat avec une diablesse. Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions en réserve, sauf m'apitoyer sur mon sort et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

— « Bien. Rendez-vous demain matin à 10h à la bibliothèque ».

— « Demain ? 10h ? » je m'effraie en voyant ma grasse-mat s'effriter d'un seul coup.

— « Tu préfères 8h, peut-être ? ».

Je grogne. Autant ne pas tenter la diablesse tout de suite.

— « D'accord » j'accepte.

Elle me regarde encore un instant, puis elle sort de la salle, me laissant seul. J'observe alors la pièce, me rendant compte qu'il reste des chaudrons et le sol à nettoyer. Je soupire ; la nuit va être incroyablement longue.

* * *

Je ne peux m'empêcher de bailler alors que je monte une à une les marches du quatrième étage qui mènent droit à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Hier soir, en rentrant me coucher et après avoir passé trois heures à frotter le sol défraîchi de la salle de potion, j'ai été assailli de questions par les garçons. Le dortoir était bruyant à souhait et je me souviens juste avoir promis de leur répondre le lendemain. Puis je m'étais écroulé dans mon lit, mort de fatigue. Ils ont sûrement dû trouver cela étrange, même moi je sais que je mets un temps fou à m'endormir mais j'étais trop crevé pour faire autre chose. Et ce matin, lorsque j'ai ouvert un œil, tout le monde dormait encore. Je me suis donc levé en vitesse, me remémorant mon rendez-vous avec cette peste de Pyrdell. Me la rappeler à mon bon souvenir était aussi désagréable que de devoir perdre un match de quidditch.

L'atmosphère feutrée de la bibliothèque est la première chose qui me frappe, ainsi que le fait qu'il n'y a pas d'étudiants pour le moment. La Serpentard est assise tout au fond de la bibliothèque ; elle a choisis un endroit stratégique pour que personne ne puisse nous voir depuis l'entrée, mais pour que nous, nous puissions surveiller les grandes portes. C'est donc à moitié coiffé, un bout de ma chemise pendant sur ma hanche alors que le reste du tissu est rentré dans mon pantalon, que je me dirige droit vers elle. Me sentant approcher, Pyrdell lève la tête pour me regarder.

— « Tu es en retard. On avait dit 10h, pas 10h25 » m'accueille-t-elle.

Toujours aussi charmante. N'est-elle donc pas au courant que j'ai passé ma nuit à nettoyer du métal ? Quelle petite peste.

— « J'ai eu du mal à me lever » je réponds comme simple excuse.

Ce qui n'est visiblement pas son cas, car en regardant le parchemin empli de schéma et de mots compliqués, je comprends qu'elle a passé le début de sa matinée à travailler ici, au lieu d'être paisiblement dans son lit, comme les personnes normales le sont durant le week-end.

Sans un mot de plus, je m'assois en face d'elle. J'ai pensé à amener des livres et des plumes pour rendre crédible le fait qu'elle me donne des cours. Pyrdell fait glisser un tas composé de trois manuels sur la table en bois. Le premier, que je déchiffre plutôt mal, s'intitule : _L'art des baguettes_. Je l'attrape sans rien dire, intrigué par la couverture d'un bleu profond qui contraste avec les lettres dorées. Il n'y a pas d'auteur. Je lance un regard interrogateur en direction de Mery qui m'observe tranquillement.

— « Je suis allée le prendre dans la Réserve » m'apprend-t-elle.

— « Tu avais une autorisation spéciale ? » je demande.

Généralement, on ne peut consulter cette section qu'avec un mot d'un professeur et seuls quelques étudiants en Défense contre les Forces du Mal peuvent y avoir accès sans restriction. Je fais partie de ceux qui peuvent se promener à leur guise dans le rayon interdit aux autres élèves.

— « Depuis que je participe au concours de Helveta Grudlend j'ai la Réserve à mon entière disposition » répond-t-elle distraitement.

Je me pince pour éviter d'avoir l'air surpris. J'ai entendu parler de ce concours et d'après ce que je sais, il est réservé à la crème de la crème pour les futurs potionnistes. Elle doit être sacrément brillante pour s'y être inscrite et avoir été retenue.

— « D'accord » j'approuve.

Elle pose ses yeux sur moi et pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré, elle me sourit. Elle doit être contente de participer à ce concours. La seule mention de ce qui a attrait aux potions semble l'éveiller et la rendre aimable.

— « J'ai écumé les grimoires en ce qui concerne notre problème » ouf, elle dit bien _notre_ et pas _ton_ problème, c'est un bon point. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose sur la question, en fait. Tout ce que j'ai appris c'est que les composants de la baguette et la baguette elle-même interagissent avec la magie de celui qui la détient. Il arrive qu'une baguette s'accorde plus avec un sorcier qu'avec un autre. Mais tout cela ne nous dit point pour quelles raisons » explique-t-elle.

— « Tu veux dire qu'il faut qu'on étudie les composants de nos propres baguettes ? » j'interroge.

Cette idée me semble être un bon début, dans le sens où nous n'avons aucune piste pour le moment. Je prends ma baguette et la dépose sur la table, juste à côté de celle de Pyrdell. La mienne est plus grande de cinq centimètres.

— « Dis-moi tout » exige-t-elle.

— « Pardon ? » je m'exclame, n'ayant absolument pas comprit ce qu'elle veut que je lui dise.

— « L'histoire de ta baguette. Quels en sont les composants et quand l'as-tu eu ? ».

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à cette dernière, tentant de me rappeler tout ce qui fait que je la trouve exceptionnelle.

— « 25,6 cm, bois de saule, plume de phénix, souple et rapide, idéale pour les enchantements, les potions et les sortilèges informulés. Je l'ai hérité ; elle appartenait à ma grand-mère paternelle » je lui raconte.

Elle observe avec curiosité mon bien. Puis quelque chose me frappe : cette fille a le profil parfait pour cette baguette. Ma grand-mère était (d'après mon père) une potionniste hors pair. Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut rivaliser avec sa réputation, c'est Mery Pyrdell, qui se trouve justement en face de moi. Franchement, j'aurais dû accepter de prendre celle d'oncle Ron au lieu de me focaliser sur celle-là.

— « La mienne » intervient alors Pyrdell « est en bois d'acacia, fait 20 cm, possède un ventricule de dragon. Elle a un caractère incroyablement têtu et elle refuse d'être utilisée par quelqu'un d'autre ».

En d'autres termes, elle ne convient pas à une magie dite du « ça claque et ça fume », pour reprendre une expression d'un membre de ma famille.

— « Je l'ai achetée chez Ollivander avant notre rentrée en première année. Mon frère aîné a exactement les mêmes propriétés de baguette » ajoute-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— « Cela s'appelle la solidarité familiale » je commente avec un sourire ironique.

La poisse de savoir que mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur ait pu me ressembler sur ce point-là. Je n'aurais tout simplement pas pu accepter qu'ils aient les mêmes caractéristiques que la mienne. Non, je ne suis pas égoïste, j'ai simplement envie d'être unique.

— « Merci, je connais. J'ai trois frères si tu veux savoir ».

Je hausse les épaules.

— « Tu as raison, je ne veux pas savoir ».

Je réfléchis un instant. Pyrdell. Ce nom m'a toujours dit quelque chose. Qui d'autres à part Mery portent ce nom ? Je me souviens de trois frères, tous dans des maisons différentes. En première année, j'avais entendu les exploits d'un Gryffondor. Un dénommé Benjamin. Il avait deux frères, si je me souviens bien. Connor, un Serdaigle et Demetrius, un Poufsouffle. Ils étaient connus pour avoir successivement mis le feu durant l'un des cours de Slughorn (exactement comme moi hier soir). Je répète inlassablement leur prénom dans ma tête et au bout d'une minute, je tilt et je fais le lien avec Mery.

— « Tu es la sœur de Benji, Demetrius et Connor Pyrdell ?! » je chuchote fortement, encore ébahi par la surprise. Qu'est-ce que je peux être lent d'esprit parfois...

— « Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir » maugrée-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

— « Mais là c'est légitime ! Tu as des stars comme frères ! » je souris avec admiration.

Elle soupire, or je ne manque pas d'apercevoir une lueur amusée sur son visage.

— « Par Merlin, je comprends pourquoi ces trois débiles prennent la grosse tête. Si jamais tu les rencontre, ne leur dit jamais à quel point tu admires leur frasques » me prévient-elle. « Ils font déjà tourner la tête de mes parents alors autant éviter de les encourager ».

Je m'étire, ravi d'avoir réussi à détendre l'atmosphère entre nous. Si nous sommes condamnés à passer du temps ensembles, autant le faire dans la joie et la bonne humeur. C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard et j'aimerais en profiter autant qu'il m'en est possible. Je crois que Pyrdell doit penser la même chose puisqu'elle ne se départit pas de son sourire.

Elle se replonge alors dans ses notes et son tas de bouquins. Je veux faire de même mais j'aperçois son marque-page. Il s'agit d'une sorte de photo rectangulaire en couleur ; un groupe de six personnes font des signes de la main et rient ensembles. Intrigué, je tends la main et m'empare de la photo.

— « Je te préviens, tu ne vas pas en revenir » m'avertit Mery.

J'y vois trois garçons assez proches en âge que je reconnais comme étant Demetrius, Connor et Benjamin Pyrdell, ainsi qu'un homme et une femme qui doivent être leurs parents. Sur la droite, il y a une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années, les joues gonflées, les bras massifs et la carrure imposante. Trop grosse pour une si petite taille. Malgré ses attributs peu glorieux, je découvre subitement qu'elle a les yeux, le nez et la bouche de Mery. Oh. D'accord.

* * *

ϟ **PDV** **de Mery** ϟ

— « Alors comme ça tu étais grosse ? ».

Je manque de me jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler de mes petites mains. Or, son ton n'est pas méchant simplement surpris. De bonne volonté, je hausse les épaules, reprenant mon air indifférent que je sers aux personnes que je n'aime pas particulièrement.

— « La photo n'est pas assez explicite, c'est ça ? » je demande avec une moue détachée.

Il ne répond pas et penche une seconde fois sa tête sur le papier qu'il a entre les mains. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai donné accès à cette photo mais j'aimerais bien la lui enlever illico-presto. C'est déjà assez humiliant d'avoir le plus beau garçon de Poudlard (ça va, j'ai jamais dit qu'il était moche !) assis en face de soi, alors en plus lui prouver que vous n'étiez pas au top de la forme au début de votre adolescence... Je vous laisse imaginer le traumatisme.

— « Comment as-tu fait pour perdre autant de poids ? Tu es devenue mince » s'intéresse-t-il en me détaillant.

Entre nous, il n'y a qu'une table et il ne peut avoir accès qu'au haut de mon corps, pourtant je sens mes joues rougir de gêne.

— « Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te donne l'adresse de mon coiffeur, Potter ? On n'a pas gardé des boursouffles ensembles, alors concentre-toi sur tes recherches » je marmonne en cachant mon visage derrière le livre que je suis en train de lire.

Je l'entends s'esclaffer silencieusement et deux minutes plus tard, je baisse mon livre et regarde s'il est bien en train de travailler. Effectivement, il s'est complètement désintéressé de moi et est plongé dans ses notes ; il a même posé sur son nez les trop rares lunettes que la population de Poudlard regrette de ne pas le voir porter plus souvent. Je me reprends... Est-ce que je viens implicitement de dire que je regrette qu'il ne mette pas ses lunettes la plupart du temps ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Et puis, sincèrement, il devrait bien savoir que les lunettes rectangulaires sont démodées... M'enfin, passons, il doit sûrement ne pas vouloir qu'on le compare à son père, ce qui est en soit, pratiquement impossible dans la mesure où il ressemble à Harry Potter. James a beaucoup des Weasley, certes, mais ses cheveux noirs en bataille le ramènent irrémédiablement à la figure paternelle.

Bon, trêves de bavardages, il faut absolument que je compare les composants de ma baguette à la sienne. Notre travail de recherche se déroule sans encombre pendant une heure nous n'entendons que la plume gratter le papier rapidement, ainsi que les pages des manuels qui se tournent. Le silence est d'or et personne n'ose l'interrompre. Du moins jusqu'à...

— « James ? » fait une voix au-dessus de nos têtes.

Nous levons les yeux vers Franny Champiflore qui nous regarde avec inquiétude. Ses pupilles bleus passent de James à moi et le Gryffondor semble se tendre en reconnaissant sa meilleure amie. Je comprends tout de suite qu'il n'a dit à personne qu'il venait à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. Pourtant il aurait dû. La nièce du ministre de la magie français est une habituée des lieux, alors la croiser ici n'est en rien une surprise pour ma part. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille sont reconnaissables de loin, en plus.

— « Franny » fait-il dans un souffle.

— « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » l'interroge-t-elle. Je jurerais qu'elle s'empêche de rajouter : que fais-tu ici, _avec elle_ ?

Pendant longtemps, la populace de Poudlard a pensé que Champiflore et Potter sortaient ensemble. À vrai dire, je le pensais aussi. Mais ma croyance en cette idée vient juste de partir en fumée, puisque ce n'est pas de la jalousie que j'aperçois dans son regard, c'est simplement un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension. Et croyez-moi, je suis une asse des mélanges en tout genre.

— « Nous travaillons » je réponds à la place du brun.

Autant ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, et je connais suffisamment Potter pour le penser incapable de mentir à l'un des membres des Lions Bleus. Surtout à la seule fille de leur groupe maudit.

— « Oh » dit-elle.

Elle nous regarde suspicieusement. Potter a cessé de gigoter et Franny pose les yeux sur nos manuels de potions, bien en vue sur la table, les croquis et notes sur nos parchemins. Allons bon, elle ne va quand même pas ne pas croire à notre mensonge ?! Les preuves sont là !

— « Elle me donne des cours de potion » annonce James d'une mine renfrognée.

Ma réputation doit marcher, car elle m'adresse un grand sourire.

— « Quelle excellente idée. James est doué en potion, mais à force de ne pas travailler il a acquis quelques lacunes » lâche-t-elle finalement. « Je te trouve bien courageux de reprendre les bases » ajoute-t-elle en direction du Gryffondor.

Il se force à sourire sauf que le cœur n'y est pas vraiment. Discrètement, je lui donne un petit coup de talon qui le fait sursauter. Après m'avoir lancé une œillade courroucée, il se tourne vers la blonde.

— « Ouai. Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix. J'ai fait un pari avec Pyrdell » ment-il.

C'est à moi d'avoir l'air surpris d'un hibou. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!

— « Si j'arrive à la battre au prochain devoir de Slughorn, elle doit m'accompagner au dernier bal que ce vieux fou organise pour célébrer son départ à la retraite ».

J'en reste bouche-bée. Pourtant, les trois coups de talons que je lui lance n'ont d'autres effets que de le faire sourire encore plus, satisfait de son plan diabolique. Mais qui m'a fichu un sombre crétin pareil ?! Je ne peux même pas répliquer, cela éveillerait les soupçons de Champiflore.

— « Je vois » commente-t-elle amusée. « Dans ce cas je vous laisse travailler. Et j'espère que tu lui feras mordre la poussière, à ce prétentieux » m'encourage-t-elle.

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitte notre allée pour sortir de la bibliothèque. J'attends qu'elle soit loin de nous pour adresser un regard assassin à James Potter.

— « On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! » je m'exclame en chuchotant.

— « Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre de toute façon ? Tu vas gagner ce pari » réplique-t-il.

Je vais gagner ce pari, c'est un fait. Mais je n'accepte pas qu'il l'ait inventé... J'ai beau être l'élève préférée de Slughorn, je ne mettrai jamais un pied dans l'une de ses stupides soirées. Déjà parce que tout le gratin comme Potter y sera, et en plus parce que je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un prof fasse de l'élitisme alors que des élèves beaucoup plus méritants y en sont exclus. Je trouve cette façon de procéder aberrante.

— « Tu es... » les mots se perdent dans ma bouche.

— « Charmant ? Intelligent ? Beau comme un dieu ? » propose Potter.

— « Si horrible que même Mimi Geignarde ne voudrait pas sortir avec toi » j'assène froidement.

Non mais a-t-on déjà vu un type aussi imbu de lui-même dans ce bas-monde ? En tout cas, James remporte la palme d'or du gars le plus orgueilleux de Poudlard.

La cloche se met à sonner avant qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Il est midi et le déjeuner va bientôt commencer. Je me lève en soupirant et rassemble mes affaires dans mon sac, Potter fait de même de son côté.

— « Il va falloir que l'on fasse vite pour trouver une solution » me dit-il. « La semaine prochaine on sera en vacance et je n'ai aucune envie de devoir consacrer mes deux semaines de repos à cette stupide baguette-traître ».

— « Moi non plus » j'approuve.

Je sens mon ventre se nouer. Mon concours se déroule le quatrième jour des vacances. J'ai du mal à contenir mon stress ; ce n'est pas une simple épreuve donnée en cours, là, je joue mon avenir. Et je n'ai pas intérêt à me planter.

— « Ce soir, rendez-vous à la Taverne Poisseuse ».

Quoi ?! Mais cet endroit se trouve à Pré-au-lard ! Je n'ai jamais quitté le château de nuit et encore moins pour me rendre dans le village voisin avec un garçon (que je ne connais pas, cela dit en passant).

— « Tu as perdu la tête ?! Comment veux-tu que je sorte de Poudlard ? Les portes d'entrée sont gardées, et Rusard va me tomber dessus ! ».

Heureusement que nous sommes sortis de la bibliothèque car Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire, nous aurait chassés à grands coups de livres sur la tête. James fait une moue dubitative. Il m'observe de la tête aux pieds, se disant mentalement que « oui, je n'ai jamais tenté une expérience aussi géniale de toute ma vie ».

— « Bon, je nous y emmènerai. Donc, rendez-vous après le repas devant la statue de Gregory le Hautain, au premier étage ».

Je veux répliquer mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

— « Ne t'en fais pas ! Il n'y aura personne, ils seront tous occupés à manger. Et apporte quelque chose de chaud ».

Sans dire autre chose, il me laisse en plan et se dirige en direction des escaliers. Je soupire de frustration. Dans quoi me suis-je fourrée, par Merlin ?! Adieu la tranquillité. Ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec James Potter. Et ce n'est certainement pas un rencart !

* * *

Alfred me lance un regard de chien battu. Je manque de m'étouffer dans mes petits pois. Le pauvre, ce n'est pas facile de se faire plaquer à une semaine des vacances. Il aurait dû se douter que sa copine, du moins, son ex-copine, Juliana, n'était pas prête à s'engager dans une relation des plus sérieuses avec quelqu'un. Rien qu'au début de l'année, elle avait écumé les rangs de Serpentard à la recherche d'un potentiel petit-ami. Avant Alfred, il y avait eu Diego, Ian et Franck.

— « Alfred. Je suis désolée pour toi, tu sais bien que si tu veux pleurer tu en as le droit. Il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci » je lui rappelle.

En effet, il est dix-neuf heure quarante et la plupart des élèves ne rappliquent qu'à vingt heure. Fort heureusement, Alfred est tellement préoccupé qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il est bien trop tôt pour manger. Or, je n'ai pas le choix si je veux me rendre au stupide rendez-vous de Potter. D'ailleurs, ce dernier est tranquillement assis à sa table avec le reste des _Lions_ _Bleus_. Il ne m'adresse aucun regard et c'est tant mieux, je n'ai aucune envie d'éveiller les soupçons. Je gagnerai le gros lot si tout Poudlard savait que nous nous voyons en dehors des cours communs.

— « Vraiment ? » me demande mon meilleur ami.

Je reporte immédiatement mon attention sur ses yeux larmoyants et son nez rougi par une allergie au pollen. Mon visage s'adoucit aussitôt.

— « Bien sûr. Je ne te jugerai pas, après tout, on a bien pris un bain tous les deux quand nous avions cinq ans » je me moque en lui frappant doucement le bras.

Lui rappeler ce souvenir le détend un peu, néanmoins je crois que la tristesse est profonde car au bout de quinze secondes, ses traits se durcissent.

— « C'est vraiment une salope de première ».

Oh bon sang. J'en suis choquée. Alfred est doux comme un agneau et il n'a jamais insulté qui que ce soit, encore moins une fille.

— « Euh... ».

— « Parfaitement ! Elle s'est jouée de moi et elle m'a prise pour son larbin. J'aurais dû t'écouter depuis le début, Mery ».

Je suis ravie qu'il l'admette ! Ce n'était pas faute d'espérer, et je ne suis pas étonnée pour un sou qu'elle l'ait largué au bout de deux mois et demi de relation. Quand je vous disais que les Serpentard ne sont pas tous aussi sympathiques que nous...

— « Tu trouveras quelqu'un, je te le promets, Al' » je murmure sur le ton de la confidence.

Ses yeux pétillent de gratitude et je souris avant d'avaler la dernière cuillère de gâteau au chocolat. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Potter qui se lève et s'excuse auprès de ses amis. De là où je suis, et comme il n'y a pas encore le sempiternel brouhaha durant les dîners, je l'entends dire :

— « Je dois partir voir quelqu'un ».

— « Qui ? Une autre fille, Jamesie ? » se moque Magnus.

— « Oui c'est ça » répond distraitement ce dernier.

J'attends un peu après son départ, puis je me lève du banc et regarde Alfred, qui semble surpris.

— « Je dois... euh... retourner dans la salle de potion pour m'entraîner » je mens.

Faites qu'il morde à l'hameçon.

— « Encore ? Mais c'est le week-end, Mery, tu as encore une semaine devant toi » tente-t-il de me faire rester.

Je hausse les épaules. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je n'aurais pas le courage de le semer par la suite. Je prends mon sac alourdit par les affaires et les vêtements chauds que Potter m'a conseillé de porter, et je me dirige d'un pas traînant jusqu'à notre point de rendez-vous. Par malheur, je croise du monde sur mon chemin ; les élèves se dirigent tout droit vers la Grande Salle. Atteindre le premier étage aussi vite me parait un exploit, surtout que je dois sortir bec et ongles pour éviter de me faire emporter par la masse d'étudiants affamés. Comment se fait-il qu'ils descendent les escaliers comme un troupeau de trolls enragés ? Croyez-moi, rien n'est plus dangereux qu'un adolescent qui a faim.

Cachée derrière un mur en pierre, je me fais discrète et je zieute les alentours, priant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas croiser un étudiant de ma maison ou de celle de Potter. La chance doit être avec moi, puisqu'il n'y a pas un chat dans les parages. Réprimant un sourire satisfait, je m'avance vers la statue imposante de Gregory le Hautain. Je n'ai jamais vu un bonhomme de pierre aussi gros ; sa face rabougrie et ses yeux sévères me transpercent de toute part, et je me maudis d'avoir accepté le rendez-vous de Potter. Me retrouver seule devant la statue d'un illustre potionniste n'est en rien excitant, et je me demande bien où est passé ce crétin de James. Il devrait déjà être là puisqu'il a quitté la Grande Salle bien avant moi !

Soufflant de mécontentement, je me décide à l'attendre encore un peu. Aussi, je me contente d'observer la figure hideuse de la sculpture, tout en m'appuyant contre le mur qui se trouve derrière elle. J'allais m'écrier qu'on devrait vraiment se débarrasser d'une œuvre aussi laide, quand soudain, je ne sens plus les dalles de pierre froide dans mon dos. Comprenant que plus rien ne me soutient, le vide remplaçant mon point d'appui, je tombe en arrière, prête à me briser le crâne. Deux bras me retiennent juste avant que le sol ne soit la dernière chose que je ressente de ma brève vie. Au-dessus de moi, je reconnais les yeux bleus de James Potter.

— « Oups », fait-il. « J'ai activé le passage sans me douter que tu te tiendrais dessus ».

Fronçant les sourcils, je me dépêche de me retirer de ses bras trop chaleureux à mon goût. Il vient quand même de me sauver la vie, cependant j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il a failli causer ma perte.

— « Tu as pris des vêtements chauds ? Il fait très froid dans les passages et dehors le vent souffle à en refroidir un griffon », me prévient-il en posant un bonnet sur sa tête et en enroulant son écharpe aux effigies de sa maison.

J'acquiesce du menton tandis qu'il referme le mur, j'en profite pour enfiler mon gros pull tricoté, ainsi qu'une paire de gant. Nous nous retrouvons dans le noir complet.

— « _Lumos_ » murmure-t-il.

Une faible lumière naît du bout de sa baguette, sauf qu'elle est si faible que nous nous voyons à peine, alors que je suis à cinquante centimètres de lui. Me rappelant que c'est à cause de sa foutue baguette que je me retrouve à faire le mur avec lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer.

— « _Lumos_ » je récite à mon tour en m'emparant de ma propre baguette.

La lumière est si vive qu'elle donne l'impression de nous rendre borgne. Je commande à ma magie de baisser d'intensité, et la source lumineuse se fait moins violente.

— « Ne te la pète pas » se renfrogne Potter alors qu'il range son bout de bois.

Je souris discrètement, néanmoins, je décide de ne pas le froisser. Sa situation n'est pas des plus amusantes.

— « Avançons. J'espère pour toi que Rusard ne nous tombera pas dessus je n'ai aucune envie de devoir passer une heure de retenue avec lui ».

À cette pensée je le sens frissonner. Il n'ose pas me faire peur, après tout, peut-être que notre gentil concierge ne connait pas les différents passages secrets de Poudlard, sinon, je ne donne pas cher de nous deux.

J'ai l'impression que nous marchons pendant une éternité (quarante-sept minutes précisément) quand j'aperçois enfin un cul-de-sac. Au-dessus de nous se trouve une trappe.

— « Où est-ce que ça mène ? » je me méfie.

— « Pré-au-Lard » me répond-t-il comme si c'était évident.

Il escalade la rangée de briques humides et ouvre la trappe. Un vent glacial pénètre dans le couloir et je me rends compte qu'il ne plaisantait pas en affirmant qu'il fait un froid de canard. Parvenant en haut, il se penche vers moi et me tend une main. Après trois secondes d'hésitation, je m'empare de sa manche et il m'aide à monter (ou plutôt, il me tire, parce que l'escalade et moi ça fait deux).

Je regarde autour, profitant du fait qu'il referme la trappe pour observer les lieux. Nous nous trouvons dans une petite ruelle étroite, et il fait si sombre que je ne me rends pas tout de suite compte que deux établissements cernent la ruelle de chaque côté. James me contourne et je le suis jusqu'à la rue principale ; il s'avance alors jusqu'au premier établissement. Je reconnais le blason d'une auberge.

— « Bienvenue à l'entrée de la Taverne Poisseuse » s'enchante James.

— « Tu veux vraiment que l'on rentre dedans ? » je panique. « Et si des profs s'y trouvaient ? Ou pire, des parents d'élèves ? ».

— « Froussarde ».

Il entre sans attendre que je réplique. La température en dessous des normales de saison est la deuxième chose qui me pousse à le suivre. La première étant le vieux pervers que je perçois de l'autre côté de la rue et qui me lorgne ouvertement.

L'auberge est, au contraire de son nom, propre et il n'y a pratiquement pas de clients. Une femme rondelette au visage sympathique nous fait signe depuis le comptoir.

— « Bonsoir, James. Tu devrais être à l'école. Que fais-tu ici ? » demande celle qui doit être la gérante de l'endroit.

— « Une affaire importante, Jodie. Voici, Mery Pyrdell » me présente-t-il.

Je souris timidement.

— « Bonsoir ».

— « Bonsoir, Mery. C'est ta mère qui a soigné mon père lorsqu'il était malade ; sans elle, je crois que je l'aurais perdu. Donc, voici un cadeau de la maison » s'exclame-t-elle en nous servant deux Bièraubeurres.

Nous prenons les échoppes, et je remercie Jodie pour l'offre, puis nous nous installons à une table éloignée de l'entrée. Je croise les yeux de James, attendant patiemment que ce soit lui le premier à briser le silence.

— « C'est le QG des _Lions Bleus_ » m'apprend-t-il.

Je suis assez déconcertée par cette révélation.

— « Tu ne devrais pas garder ça secret ? » je m'enquis avec ironie.

— « Il faut que l'on apprenne à se faire confiance, sinon, jamais on ne pourra s'en sortir ».

Je bois alors la boisson chaude et Potter m'imite, sans oublier de lâcher un soupir de contentement une fois le liquide avalé. Mais sa bonne humeur s'évanouit d'un seul trait. Le regard rivé sur la porte d'entrée, son expression s'est figée et il semble horrifié par l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Je n'ose me retourner à mon tour.

— « Potter... » je tremble. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ».

Je sens alors un robuste personnage s'avancer vers nous. Son ombre est si imposante et terrifiante que je vois ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Deux mains, grosses comme des couvercles de poubelles, se posent brusquement sur notre table, renversant mon échoppe par terre. Quand je croise des yeux noirs et un visage bien connu, je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer une œillade à James, qui veut dire : « Je t'avais bien dit qu'on se ferait prendre ! ».

— « Rubeus Hagrid ! » intervient Jodie. « Ne rentre pas de la sorte et ne sois pas brutal, enfin ! Tu vas faire fuir tous mes clients ».

Mon ancien professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques (j'ai arrêté cette matière horrible quand je me suis fait mordre le derrière par une Verracrasse géante) parait un peu confus et désolé, mais ses yeux perçants ne nous quittent pas.

— « Que faites-vous en dehors de Poudlard, jeunes gens ? Je suis certain que c'est toi, James, qui a emmené miss Pyrdell jusqu'ici » fait-il.

Je me sens particulièrement touchée de voir qu'il se rappelle encore mon nom. Sans doute que le jour de mon humiliation où j'ai couru dans tous les sens, avec une créature accrochée au derrière, reste l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs d'enseignant.

— « C'est que nous avons un problème personnel » commence Potter, gêné par la situation.

Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à croiser Hagrid ici. Mon non plus, d'ailleurs.

— « Quel genre de problème personnel qui nécessite une sortie non autorisée en dehors de l'école ? » nous suspecte-t-il.

Il rive alors les yeux sur moi et se pose sur mon ventre. Mon regard s'agrandit sous le choc en comprenant son insinuation et j'ouvre la bouche pour protester :

— « Eh, minute, papillon ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! ».

Je jurerai que derrière sa barbe emmêlée et foisonnante, ses joues ont pris une couleur rosée.

— « Oh, pardon » s'excuse-t-il honteusement.

— « Quoi ? » se demande James, qui n'a en rien suivi la scène.

Ou du moins, qui n'a rien compris.

— « Rien » nous répondons en chœur, Hagrid et moi.

La honte de révéler à Potter que notre professeur a pensé que j'étais peut-être enceinte de ce garnement. Plutôt mourir oui !

— « Bon... Euh... Quel est votre problème dans ce cas ? » veut-il se rattraper.

James pince les lèvres et m'envoie un message : « On n'a pas le choix ». Et il pose sa baguette sur la table. Je souffle, ne me sentant pas tout à fait prête à faire confiance à Hagrid. Ensuite, je me décide (sous les coups de pied insistants de Potter) à mettre ma baguette près de la sienne.

— « Ma baguette a changé d'allégeance » explique le Gryffondor. « Elle appartient désormais à Pyrdell, et nous ne savons pas comment régler cela ».

La face du garde-chasse devient soucieuse.

— « Peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider et ne pas en souffler mot à mes parents » propose courageusement James.

Le demi-géant se gratte la barbe, l'air concentré.

— « Ma baguette a gardé ses composants magiques, même détruite. Toutefois, l'art des baguettes est très peu connu et seuls des experts pourraient vous aider. De plus, je crains que tous n'y parviennent pas... Une baguette possède sa propre intelligence et une connexion profonde avec son possesseur ».

— « _Profonde_ » siffla le Gryffondor avec une hargne non dissimulée.

— « Il va falloir consulter un expert. Les vacances sont dans une semaine, d'ici-là, arrangez-vous pour organiser un rendez-vous chez Ollivanders. J'ai peut-être un ami qui serait plus instruit que moi sur la question » rajoute Hagrid.

— « Quand pourrons-nous le voir ? » je m'excite, telle une puce.

— « Je peux lui demander de passer dans la semaine... Mardi ou mercredi. Néanmoins, il va falloir que vous quittiez l'école une nouvelle fois, et j'aurais de gros ennuis si vous vous faites prendre » se rembrunit le géant.

La seule idée de revenir ici m'est insupportable. J'aimerais refuser, mais ils ne semblent pas faire attention à moi.

— « Nous ne nous ferons pas avoir » promet James. « Mais n'en parlez pas à mes parents ».

— « C'est d'accord ».

Son visage s'éclaire et il dépose une petite créature verte et recroquevillée sur elle-même. La pauvre petite chose était presque étouffée dans la poche de Hagrid, mais il ne semble pas s'en soucier.

— « Vous voulez voir ma Meringue ? C'est une Féeminie, une espèce très rare de Fées. Je l'ai gagnée à une partie de bavboules contre Hector Delamare qui était persuadé que je... ».

Je roule des yeux tandis que James me lance un regard désolé. Je sens que la nuit va être longue et que nos problèmes le seront encore plus.

 **Hem.**

 **Voilà la chapitre 2. Les ennuis ne font que commencer, comme l'a si bien dit Mery. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, il faudra être patient. Je vous dis donc : à bientôt !**


	4. Chapitre 3

"LES FANATIQUES DES LIONS BLEUS ou COMMENT SE FAIRE MOLESTER PAR DES FURIES"

ϟ **PDV** **de Mery** ϟ

Cela fait trois heures et demie pétantes que le Poudlard Express a quitté la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les voyages en train, surtout que le trajet dure généralement une bonne journée et qu'en tant que préfète je dois me taper le contrôle des wagons qui me sont impartis. Une corvée. Ils devraient réellement faire en sorte que l'on soit en vacances, surtout les pauvres âmes des préfets en chef. Ou alors l'école pourrait engager une horde d'elfes de maison !

J'avance donc, comme une errante, à observer le paysage défiler par-delà les fenêtres du train, sans aucune considération pour les autres élèves. Ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent pourvu que cela n'atteigne pas ma zone de confort si précieuse. Je souffle un bon coup, me motivant à l'idée que ce sont les vacances. Il était temps, car croyez-moi, la semaine qui a précédé ce samedi a été un véritable calvaire.

Le problème de James Potter (et par la même occasion, **mon** problème), ne s'est en rien dissipé. Oh, bien entendu, nous avons risqué froid et heures de colle pour nous rendre à la Taverne Poisseuse le mardi que nous a indiqué Rubeus Hagrid, afin de rencontrer son mystérieux ami, spécialiste des baguettes. Inutile de dire que nous avons attendu sa venue toute la nuit, et que nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard, morts de fatigue, en colère et déçus par le posage de lapin de ce « grand » ami.

La suite de l'aventure n'en reste pas moins décevante ; entre Potter qui essayait d'assister aux heures d'entraînement de Quidditch tout en me rejoignant à des heures impossibles à la bibliothèque, et moi, de perpétuelle mauvaise humeur parce que mes cours de potion donnés aux autres élèves rendaient nos emploi du temps sans dessus-dessous. Une semaine catastrophique. J'ai dû louper Potter au moins quatre fois dans la semaine, sur les six rendez-vous que l'on s'était fixés. Eh bien, félicitons cette équipe de choc, même pas capable de se réunir une heure par jour. J'ai honte de nous.

C'est sur cette pensée des plus optimistes que j'ouvre la porte du compartiment C, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Des rires ponctués par une voix grasse se taisent subitement, et je lève le regard pour croiser le célèbre Club de Slug au complet. Tous les visages m'observent avec curiosité et je sens mes joues rougirent de gêne ; pourtant, mon professeur de potion ne semble pas se départir de son sourire avenant.

— « Oh, bienvenue, miss Pyrdell ! Pour une fois que vous nous faites grâce de votre visite ! Venez donc prendre part à notre discussion », m'invite-t-il.

J'hésite une seconde, encore plus lorsque je croise le rictus moqueur de Potter. J'avais oublié à quel point ce débile peut être d'une sournoiserie illimitée.

— « Je suis désolée, j'ai d'autres plans de prévus », je tente de m'esquiver.

— « Mais, enfin ! Vous n'allez pas vous dérober aussi vite ?! Prenez-donc place à côté de monsieur Potter, la chaise à sa droite est libre ».

Je sens mes os se glacer. Tout le monde me regarde avec intérêt, attendant ma réaction, qui, elle, ne se fait guère attendre. Je grimace à cette proposition des plus saugrenues. Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous côtoyons depuis l'affaire de la baguette-traître, que je dois sympathiser avec lui devant tous les autres élèves.

— « Navrée, professeur. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'asseoir à côté du membre le plus charismatique des _Lions Bleus_ » j'ironise avec force. « En plus de cela, je dois assumer mes responsabilités de préfète et finir ma patrouille. Alors, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ».

Sans un mot de plus, je ferme la porte et me retire, non sans percevoir le regard foudroyant de Potter. Ça lui apprendra à avoir raté notre dernier rendez-vous. La veille, je l'avais attendu une heure et demie à la bibliothèque et il n'avait pas daigné me faire part de sa présence. Alors qu'il aille au diable, lui et sa stupide baguette.

Je continue ma ronde avec un petit sourire fier qui s'envole aussitôt quand, dix-minutes après ma venue dans le compartiment de ''l'élite'' (sentez mon indignation dans ce mot), je tombe sur Cassius Warrington et quelques groupies des _Lions Bleus_. Ces derniers, qui ont sûrement dû quitter la petite réunion sélecte de Slughorn, me barrent le chemin et sont en pleine conversation fascinante. Cassius est un vrai playboy, ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il soit entouré d'une marée de filles (aussi belles que les mannequins anorexiques qui se déchaînent sur les podiums de mode moldue). Aberrant, je vous l'accorde. Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvent à ce péquenaud riche, arrogant et mesquin au possible ?

— « Tiens, tiens, Pyrdell. Tu nous as manqué à la réunion », se moque-t-il.

Les filles se tournent vers moi, attendant une répartie de ma part. Leur regard est menaçant, presque jaloux. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez ces gens ?

— « Warrington, je n'avais guère envie de te voir dans la même pièce que moi », j'assène sèchement.

— « Je croyais que c'était Potter que tu ne pouvais pas voir en peinture », réplique l'une des pestes accrochées au bras de Cassius.

— « Chacune d'entre nous t'aurait crevé les yeux pour un telle insolence. C'est un privilège que d'être assise à côté de James Potter ou d'un membre des _Lion Bleus_ » ajoute une autre.

— « Ou de Cassius ! » piaille sa compère, évitant de se mettre à dos ce playboy de la nature.

Pendant un instant, ma bouche s'ouvre sous la surprise. Profitant de mon moment de panique, le Serpentard se détache des succubes et s'approche de moi.

— « Je te laisse gérer cette crise de jalousie tout seule. Hors de question pour moi d'intervenir. On se voit au concours » me salue-t-il avant de sortir du couloir.

— « Wa-Warrington ! Tu... tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule avec elles ! » je proteste, flippant pour ma survie.

— « Je vais me gêner » répond ce sans cœur en se volatilisant.

Je me retrouve donc en face de cinq groupies hystériques, prêtes à m'arracher la tête tout cela parce que, oui, j'ai refusé de m'asseoir à côté de Potter. Je suis vraiment maudite. Et en même temps, fière que personne n'ait osé le faire avant moi. Ô satisfaction personnelle, quand tu nous tiens... Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ta fierté, Mery, tu risques ta peau si tu ne réagis pas tout de suite !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je pointe alors mon doigt vers la fenêtre du compartiment en m'écriant avec toute la volonté/jeu d'actrice que je peux avoir.

— « Oh, un Troll volant ! » je mens en feignant l'admiration.

Ces pauvres idiotes se retournent en même temps vers l'endroit indiqué, et j'en profite pour m'esquiver par la dernière porte du couloir. Je prends littéralement mes jambes à mon cou, me retenant avec difficulté de crier de terreur. Bon... J'ai gémis comme un porcelet effrayé que l'on s'apprête à égorger, néanmoins les détails de ma fuite ne comptent pas, alors je vous demande de reconsidérer vos remarques moqueuses pour cette fois. Vous auriez sûrement réagis de la sorte face à ces cinq énergumènes que l'on nomme les Furies. Très charmant, en effet, et ce surnom leur va à merveille.

Voyant la voie libre en face de moi, j'entre dans un wagon vide de toute présence humaine, et j'ouvre au hasard un compartiment. Le dos tourné, les mains fermement posées sur les portes, je retiens ma respiration afin de ne pas me faire repérer par les Furies. Je colle alors mon oreille contre le bois et j'entends clairement leur pas raisonner dans le couloir, se dirigeant à l'avant du train.

— « Ouf... c'était moins une », je commente tout bas.

— « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » fait une voix.

Je sursaute, lâchant un petit cri de panique. Me retournant brusquement, je dois maintenant faire face à la figure interrogatrice de Potter. Je suis doublement maudite aujourd'hui. Franchement, c'est le seul individu (si l'on excepte les Furies) sur lequel j'avais envie de tomber.

—« Rien du tout ! » je m'exclame, m'apprêtant à ouvrir le passage pour m'enfuir.

Aussitôt, la grande main de James s'abat avec fracas sur le battant, me barrant la voie. Je me tends sous son geste violent. Quelle mouche l'a piquée à celui-là ?

— « J'ai deux ou trois petites choses à te dire, ma belle » me murmure-t-il au coin de l'oreille.

Je grimace d'horreur. Non merci, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver seule en sa désagréable compagnie.

—« Je préfère nettement manger des scarabées ».

Toutefois, il ne prête pas attention à ce que je viens de dire. Il verrouille le compartiment avec sa baguette, la même qui ne devrait pas bien fonctionner, et il me pousse contre l'un des sièges, avant de s'avachir avec élégance à l'opposée. Je souffle d'exaspération, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris ma propre baguette avec moi.

— « On n'est pas censé se servir de la magie en dehors de l'école ! » je m'exclame à bout de nerf.

— « T'en fais pas, Pyrdell. Ma magie est tellement dérisoire que personne ne le remarquera, et tout le monde s'en sert dans le Poudlard Express » m'assure-t-il avec un sourire des plus arrogants.

Qu'ai-je dit déjà sur Cassius Warrington ? Qu'il était riche, arrogant et mesquin ? Eh bien Potter lui arrive très bien à la cheville, les deux se valent à la perfection.

— « T'es qu'un cuistre et une abominable erreur de la nature » je maugrée en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? ».

— « Simplement savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venue aux rendez-vous que l'on s'était fixés cette semaine » répond-t-il avec un calme olympien.

— « Parce que tu n'as pas daigné venir à ceux que je t'ai donné » je lui rappelle.

Il garde son silence, m'observant comme on le ferait pour une bête que l'on s'apprête à disséquer. Je suis trop mal à l'aise en sa présence, c'est un véritable fléau ce gars.

—« Je t'ai envoyé deux hiboux tous les soirs ».

J'ouvre grands les yeux. Et je comprends enfin pourquoi le manque de communication est manifeste entre nous deux.

—« Potter, Potter. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ambulant. As-tu seulement pensé qu'un hibou est une créature volatile qui ne nage pas, ni ne peut respirer sous l'eau ? » je me moque.

— « Je ne comprends pas... ».

— « Évidemment, tu as une noix à la place du cerveau ! Le dortoir des Serpentard, mon cher ! Il est dans les cachots, et sous l'eau du lac de Poudlard. Alors à moins que tes hiboux soient croisés avec des poissons, je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils puissent m'apporter grand-chose, si tu vois là où je veux en venir ».

Ses yeux se plissent et un rictus moqueur remplace sa face de rat. Par Merlin, mais pourquoi je m'embarrasse avec un type pareil ?!

— « Me prendrais-tu pour un ignare ? ».

— « Dans les cas passé, présent et futur... Oui » j'approuve avec sérieux.

Il s'esclaffe bruyamment, son rire devenant si intense qu'il manque de s'étouffer sur son siège. Je le regarde avec agacement, attendant qu'il se reprenne.

— « Tu as oublié que mon frère est à Serpentard. J'ai donc une technique spéciale pour lui remettre des messages ; et par la même occasion, je lui ai remis les messages qui t'étaient adressés. Je vais donc avoir une petite discussion avec lui » songe-t-il en se levant.

Il ouvre les portes du compartiment, puis m'adresse un dernier regard.

— « On se voit bientôt, Pyrdell » déclare-t-il avec un sourire étincelant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

— « C'est cela. On se voit en enfer, Potter ».

* * *

— « Mery ! Je suis si content de te voir, ma gargouille adorée ».

Les bras de Demetrius se referment sur moi et me serrent de toutes parts, si bien que j'ai l'impression que je vais finir par être étouffée. Mon frère et ses grandes marques d'affection ne m'ont pas manqués. Ou du moins, plus maintenant.

— « Lâche-moi, crétin, ou sinon c'est un cadavre que tu vas rapporter à la maison », je grogne, déjà lasse de sa conduite.

Il desserre son emprise sur ma pauvre personne, me permettant de respirer librement. Se penchant sur ma valise et mon sac, il choisit de prendre le plus lourd de mes bagages. Je souris intérieurement, mes frères sont des brutes mais ils ne manquent jamais de m'aider quand l'occasion se présente, et le pire, c'est qu'ils ne le font pas exprès. Quel dévouement, si seulement Potter pouvait faire de même et arrêter de me chercher des noises.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque sa silhouette au loin, il est lui-même en train de pousser le chariot sous les jacassements de sa petite-sœur. Il semble ennuyé par la conversation, si bien qu'il tourne la tête dans notre direction. Croisant mon regard, il me fait un geste moqueur de la main.

— « C'est moi ou James Potter vient de te saluer ? ».

Je sursaute en entendant la voix d'Alfred dans mon dos. Mon meilleur ami conduit un chariot et mon frère en profite pour déposer ma valise sur l'engin à roulettes.

— « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici ? » je m'étonne.

— « Je te l'ai dit jeudi dernier, Mery, c'est ton frère qui me récupère aujourd'hui. T'es dans la lune en ce moment, tu ne retiens rien de ce que je t'apprends » se vexe Al.

Je lance une œillade à Demetrius qui est trop occupé avec le chariot pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

— « Alors, pourquoi Potter t'a-t-il salué ? » reprend Alfred.

Décidément, je ne pourrais jamais me débarrasser de ce fouineur.

— « Sans doute parce qu'il m'a confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre » je mens en accentuant mes propos par un hochement d'épaules.

— « Ah, vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai entendu Jamie Tilvich dire que tu avais refusé de t'asseoir à côté de lui au goûter de Slughorn » me révèle-t-il, non convaincu par mon mensonge.

Je sens mon cœur s'affoler. Par Merlin, est-ce qu'il va tout découvrir par lui-même ? Et s'il savait déjà que nous nous voyons en cachette ?!

— « Je... je... C'est vrai que j'ai refusé » je balbutie.

— « Mery » fait-il avec une expression choquée.

Oh, oh.

— « Tu es tellement géniale ! » s'exclame-t-il soudainement.

Quoi ? Il faudrait que l'on m'explique un jour comment fonctionne Alfred, parce que parfois, je ne le suis pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout.

— « Elle est comme le vin, elle se bonifie avec le temps » commente Demetrius alors que nous traversions le mur qui nous relie à la Gare de King's Cross « côté moldu ».

— « Vous êtes des imbéciles » je ne peux m'empêcher de marmonner pour moi-même.

— « Des imbéciles extraordinaires » rajoute doucement mon frère.

Nous mettons un peu plus d'une quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver à la voiture de Demetrius. Il s'agit d'une vieille twingo datant des années 2010 qu'il a acquise après avoir brillamment passé son permis moldu. Depuis, impossible de ne pas le voir en train de se promener avec durant les vacances ; le reste de l'année, il utilise les voies magiques habituelles : poudre de cheminette, balais, transplanage, cochons-volants, etc. Toutefois, j'admets qu'il est très agréable de vadrouiller dans une voiture moldue de temps en temps.

— « On doit passer voir maman » nous apprend Demetrius alors qu'Alfred et moi nous installons confortablement à l'arrière du véhicule (la place du mort ? Très peu pour nous. Nous sommes tous les deux conscients des talents de conducteur de mon frère. Il nous mènerait droit au cimetière s'il le souhaitait).

— « Comment ça ? On ne peut pas la voir ce soir ? » je questionne en lançant une œillade à mon meilleur ami.

— « Elle a envoyé un hibou à papa, ce matin. Elle ne pense pas rentrer de toute la soirée puisque l'Hôpital a besoin d'elle. Ça ne te dérange pas, Alfred ? Je peux te déposer avant si tu le souhaites » propose-t-il.

La voiture s'engouffre dans un tunnel et la circulation se fait moins dense. Il y a de moins en moins de voiture dans cette partie de la ville.

— « Non. Je reste avec vous. Et puis, tu connais _la_ tradition » sous-entend-t-il.

 _La_ tradition, comme il l'a si bien qualifiée avec un ton des plus mystérieux, c'est ce qu'on appelle « notre nuit de vacance ». À chaque soir qui suit le début des vacances scolaires, Alfred et moi nous organisons une soirée où l'on reste ensemble. Il arrive que ça soit moi qui aille dormir chez lui, mais depuis que nous sommes rentrées en quatrième année et que notre physique d'enfant s'est transformé en physique d'ado pubère, mes parents ont préféré qu'Al soit celui qui se déplace. Pourtant, ils savent qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi. Mais « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir » me répète ma mère, catégorique.

— « Allons voir maman dans ce cas ! » crie-t-on en chœur.

ϟ **PDV de James** ϟ

J'ai reçu la nouvelle quand je suis arrivé à la maison et je suis directement parti le voir. Lui. Mon père.

— « Papa ! » je crie en rentrant dans la salle de soin.

Le visage fatigué de mon père s'éclaire en me voyant arriver et l'étincelle de joie que je décèle dans ses yeux contraste fortement avec ses sourcils froncés. Apparemment, il ne sait pas s'il doit être heureux de me voir ou bien inquiet de me savoir à Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers.

— « James. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? ».

Il tente de cacher son bras et je regarde fixement la cicatrice qui s'est formée sur sa peau. Des onguents verts et une pommade à l'odeur infecte se dégage de la plaie.

— « C'est maman qui m'a dit que tu avais été attaqué » je raconte en m'approchant plus près de lui.

— « Tu n'as pas laissé Lily toute seule, j'espère ? ».

— « T'inquiète, papa. Elle va bien, maman est avec elle » je réponds.

Il soupire de soulagement et de son bras rescapé me sert fort. J'évite d'être trop brusque, me sachant assez maladroit pour toucher la pommade visqueuse.

— « Que s'est-il passé au juste ? » je demande, impatient d'avoir de plus amples explications.

Mon père ne parle que très rarement de son boulot. Être à la tête des Aurors ne doit pas être une mince affaire et autant vous dire qu'il est difficile pour lui de nous divulguer des informations, il préfère nous tenir à l'écart des potentiels dangers.

— « Une attaque de loup-garous dans le Comté de Shire. Rien de bien grave, mais un d'entre eux m'a griffé au bras. Grâce aux soins que j'ai reçus, la plaie commence déjà à se refermer ».

Effectivement, sa blessure est déjà en train de cicatriser, dans quelques minutes, ce ne sera plus qu'une petite trace presque invisible. J'aimerais m'enquérir un peu plus de cette attaque de loup-garous, mais on ne m'en laisse pas le temps, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et on peut entendre deux voix distinctes.

— « Je vois que ma potion fait effet ! » s'exclame une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années.

Sa robe longue robe verte et l'insigne sur sa poitrine m'indique qu'elle fait partie du personnel de l'hôpital. Ses cheveux bruns foncés sont coupés courts et coiffés dans tous les sens. Ses yeux chaleureux me font désagréablement penser à quelqu'un.

— « Au fait, maman, j'ai oublié de dire que... » ajoute une voix que je commence à reconnaître.

Mon visage se fige de stupeur en reconnaissant Mery Pyrdell rentrer à la suite de sa mère. La Serpentard s'arrête subitement en me voyant assis sur le lit en compagnie de mon paternel. Aucun de nous deux ne nous étions attendus à nous voir dans un tel endroit, du moins, pas à Ste Mangouste.

— « Ah, James. Je te présente Anna Pyrdell, la médicomage qui me suit depuis de nombreuses années et qui est l'un des plus excellents médecins du monde sorcier » me loue mon père.

— « Oh, voyons, Harry. Ne me flattez pas de la sorte, je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête » s'amuse-t-elle avec un sourire professionnel. « Je vous présente donc ma fille, Mery, qui doit sûrement avoir le même âge que toi, James » me dit-elle.

Nos yeux ne se décrochent pas et les parents doivent commencer à se faire du souci, puisqu'Anna intervient aussitôt :

— « Je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà ».

— « Oui » répondons-nous en chœur.

Je suis assez content de voir qu'elle ne dénigre pas me connaître. Elle a enfin réussis à apprécier l'idée de m'avoir dans les parages.

— « Je lui donne des cours de potions » rajoute Pyrdell avec un laconisme qui ne lui ressemble guère.

Elle donne l'impression d'avoir à faire à un fantôme. Mais je mets ça sur le compte de mon extraordinaire beauté, je fais cet effet-là à toutes les filles après tout.

— « Vraiment, James ? » demande mon père, peu convaincu par les dires de Mery.

— « Hem... Euh. Oui, c'est exact. Mery veut devenir potionniste et elle tente le concours d'Helveta Grudlend » j'explique sans la lâcher des yeux.

Pyrdell fait une drôle de tête, comme si elle n'en revient toujours pas que je sache autant de choses sur elle.

— « C'est une excellente nouvelle, James. Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit dans une de tes lettres ? » s'enquiert mon paternel.

— « Parce que nous avons fait un pari » ajoute-t-elle alors que je sens des frissons me parcourir l'échine. « S'il arrive à me battre au devoir de potion, je dois l'accompagner à un bal organisé par Slughorn ».

Mais quelle idiote. Pourquoi dit-elle ça d'une façon si automatique, comme si elle était un robot dénué de tous sentiments ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de passer sous silence ce stupide mensonge que j'ai inventé pour nous débarrasser de Franny, lorsqu'elle nous a découvert dans la bibliothèque.

Anna Pyrdell pince les lèvres, peu ravie de le savoir.

— « C'est vrai, James ? Vous avez parié un rendez-vous galant ? » s'étonne papa.

— « Euh, du calme, du calme. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un rendez-vous galant, papa ! C'est juste un pari pour rigoler ! » je nuance très clairement.

— « Je n'aime pas que tu paries pour obliger une fille à sortir avec toi, James » me sermonne mon père avec sérieux.

— « Je rêve ! As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit, pa' ?! Je ne veux pas sortir avec Mery ! ».

— « Quand a lieu cet examen ? ».

— « Il est déjà passé. C'était mercredi » répond la Serpentard en prenant une moue songeuse. « D'ailleurs, à la question concernant les plantes arachnéides, j'ai dû oublier une réponse... ».

Quoi ?! C'était mercredi ? J'ai dû le passer, mais j'étais tellement perturbé par cette fichue baguette coincée dans la poche arrière de mon jean, que je ne rappelle même plus avoir passé ce test !

— « Et donc, qui a gagné le pari ? » interroge Mrs Pyrdell.

Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour sa fille, qui a dû réussir comme à son habitude. Par contre, je ne suis pas autant confiant de mon côté. Les plantes arachnéides ? A-t-on vu ça en cours ?!

— « Combien as-tu eu pour ce devoir, James ? » veut savoir mon père.

Je lui décroche un regard qui est implicitement le synonyme de « papa, si tu dérives la conversation dans ce sens, je fugue loin de toi et de l'Angleterre ». Je n'ai pas envie d'avouer ma défaite face à Pyrdell. Il en va de mon honneur.

Harry Potter semble enfin avoir compris le désarroi de son fils. Tant mieux pour moi.

— « Au fait, tu ne t'es pas fait arracher les yeux par ta mère ? ».

— « Comment ça ? ».

— « Nous avons reçu une lettre de Minerva qui nous raconte tes exploits émérites » ironise-t-il. « Tu as dépassé les bornes, James. Ta mère était furieuse ».

Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle m'a donné quand elle m'a embrassé tout-à l'heure. Faut dire que ma mère est incapable de rester en colère contre moi, surtout quand je lui souris innocemment ; elle fond comme neige au soleil.

— « Tâche de ne pas lui rappeler que tu as failli être renvoyé » me conseille-t-il.

— « Ouai, compte sur moi ».

— « Et à part le pari fait avec Mery. N'as-tu pas autre chose à me dire ? ».

Par tous les mages. Son regard vert est extrêmement vivace, il me transperce de toute part et je sens mes mains devenir moites à l'idée qu'il puisse deviner que ma baguette a changé de propriétaire. Mes yeux dérivent vers Pyrdell, qui ne réagit pas et qui (pour une fois) n'a pas l'intention de dire la vérité.

— « Non » je mens.

Il s'attarde encore sur moi, et j'ai la conviction profonde et irréfutable qu'il sait. Il sait que mes pouvoirs ont diminués, que je risque de ne pas valider mes ASPICS, que tous mes rêves vont se briser. Il sait peut-être même que c'est Pyrdell, que ma traîtresse de baguette a choisie.

— « Bon, je vais vous laisser » annonce subitement Mery, comme si elle avait entendu mon appel à l'aide. « Monsieur Potter, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Vous n'êtes pas aussi impressionnant que nos manuels d'histoire veulent nous le montrer ».

Par miracle, mon père se déride et lui adresse un sourire sincère.

— « Je te remercie, Mery. Je prends ça pour un compliment. Passe de bonnes vacances, et j'espère que tu viendras à la maison, je suis certain que James doit poursuivre ses cours avec toi » affirme-t-il.

Non, mais je rêve. Voilà que mon père invite cette fille à venir squatter chez moi. C'est la meilleure.

— « Je me rappellerai de votre invitation, monsieur Potter. Au revoir ».

Puis elle quitte la pièce, me laissant seul avec les deux adultes.

— « James, tu devrais sortir toi aussi, je vais poser une nouvelle couche de pommade sur le bras de ton père. L'odeur infecte va emplir toute la salle, alors je te conseille de l'attendre dehors » me sourit Anna.

En voyant la mine de dégoût de mon père, je me force à sortir de la salle. Si on m'avait demandé mon avis, je serais resté avec eux, parce que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de retomber sur Pyrdell. Tant mieux de penser ainsi car lorsque j'ouvre la porte et me retrouve de nouveau dans le couloir étroit du premier étage (la section réservée au Service des blessures par créatures vivantes), je ne vois pas de traces de Mery. Je n'aime pas venir ici, ça sent trop l'odeur des plantes et des sorts de guérissage express.

J'avance donc vers les escaliers accolé à l'ascenseur, quand je me fige subitement en voyant Mery remonter une à une les marches avant de se planter devant moi, une expression étonnée.

— « Potter » dit-elle dans un souffle.

— « Pyrdell ».

Un silence pesant envahit l'atmosphère. Elle a un don certain pour me faire sentir mal à l'aise, alors que d'habitude je suis une vraie pipelette. Magnus et Rick sont obligés de me dire de la fermer, tant ils me trouvent fatiguant. Toutefois, mon assurance revient vite : je passe une main dans ma tignasse désordonnée et lui adresse un sourire confiant.

— « Content d'avoir rencontré ta mère. Elle est charmante ».

La sorcière hausse un sourcil.

— « Euh... Je te préviens, si tu as l'intention de draguer ma mère, il faudra me passer sur le corps. Je connais ta réputation de tombeur, mais tu exagères un tantinet ».

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je ne me sens nullement vexé par ses propos.

—« Alors il faudra que je te passe sur le corps, dans ce cas ».

Elle ouvre la bouche. Mission accomplie, ses joues rougissent de gêne, à moins que ce ne soit de colère, on ne peut pas trop en avoir le cœur net avec elle.

— « Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'as aucune réputation de tombeur » déclare-t-elle sèchement.

Je lui souris encore, impatient de connaître la raison qui l'a poussé à faire demi-tour.

— « J'ai croisé un membre des _Lions Bleus_ en bas, Magnus Biddles. Il s'apprête à monter, et il m'a demandé si je t'avais vu ».

Je me souviens brusquement que la grand-mère de Magnus est hospitalisée à Ste Mangouste à cause de ses problèmes de reins. Mon visage se fige et la panique d'être surpris ici, avec elle, remplace bien vite toute envie de l'énerver. Et pour couronner le tout, une voix se fait entendre à l'autre bout du couloir :

— « Mery ! T'es où ?».

Le regard qu'elle m'adresse me hérisse les cheveux sur la tête ; apparemment, c'est un gars de sa connaissance. Je dirai même mieux : son meilleur ami.

— « Par Morgane, c'est Alfred » annonce-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Apparemment, elle non plus n'a pas envie qu'il nous surprenne tous les deux dans le couloir, en pleine conversation.

— « Quels parents appellent-leur enfant Alfred ? » je relève en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle n'a pas l'air de m'écouter et elle tourne la tête de chaque côté afin d'y trouver une issue. À part l'escalier, derrière-nous, et le couloir devant nous, je ne vois pas où est-ce qu'on pourrait se cacher. C'est à cet instant que Pyrdell pointe du doigt quelque chose derrière moi, et qu'elle s'écrie :

— « Là ! ».

Sans attendre mon avis et sans vouloir m'éclairer sur ses intentions, elle me tire sauvagement jusqu'à un coin reculé du couloir, et je me rends compte que nous avons pénétré dans l'ascenseur qui jouxte les escaliers.

Le souffle court, j'ai à peine le temps de voir son ami Alfred se poster dans le corridor, et une seconde plus tard, Magnus y entrer. Les sorciers se croisent, tous deux à notre recherche, mais déjà, les portes de l'ascenseur se referment.

Je sens ma tête tourner et mon cœur se serrer. Je manque cruellement d'air, mais je ne veux surtout pas que Mery se rende compte de quelque chose de trop... personnel me concernant.

— « Ouf ça a été moins une » soupire-t-elle avec soulagement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'agripper fermement contre le mur en métal qui refroidit ma peau. Je dois avoir une tête horrible car Pyrdell cesse de rire doucement, et en tournant la tête vers moi, elle me regarde presque bizarrement.

— « Euh... Potter... Tout va bien ? Tu es très pâle » s'inquiète-t-elle.

Je ne réponds pas, encore paralysé par la situation. Mais Mery ne perd pas de temps pour comprendre :

— « Potter, tu es claustrophobe ? ».

Je ferme durement les yeux. Bon sang, il suffit d'à peine une minute pour qu'une situation dérape. Moi qui pensais maîtriser les choses avec Mery, voilà qu'elle vient de deviner ce que je cherche à cacher à tout le monde depuis mon enfance.

— « Bingo, Pyrdell ! J'espère que tu ne le diras à personne » je maugréé en tapotant la sueur qui perle à mon front.

— « Tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai pas que ça à faire que crier sur tous les toits que tu es claustrophobe ! Et puis personne ne me croirait ».

Elle marque un point, car pour affirmer un tel secret, il aurait d'abord fallu qu'elle explique comment elle l'avait découvert. Et ce serait avouer qu'elle est restée coincée avec moi dans un ascenseur, ce qu'elle n'oserait jamais faire.

— « Y a intérêt, sinon je serai obligé de me venger ».

Son minois se renfrogne subitement. La prochaine fois je pèserai mes mots.

— « T'es en train de me menacer alors que je viens de te sortir d'affaire ? » s'écrie-t-elle.

Sa voix de harpie manque de me percer les tympans. Cette petite chose à un muscle vocale très puissant, j'en tremble encore.

— « Calme-toi » je l'incite. « Est-ce que t'es au courant que tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi tant que je n'aurais pas récupérer ma baguette ? ».

Elle roule des yeux.

— « Tu as cru que j'étais née de la dernière pluie ou quoi ? Je suis parfaitement au courant. Si je veux moi-même me débarrasser de toi, il faut que je t'apporte mon aide » dit-elle sur un ton qui lui demande d'énormes efforts.

C'est déjà un bon point que l'on soit d'accord sur ça.

— « Donc récapitulons : on ne peut pas se voir en dehors des cours et surtout pas à l'extérieur, car il y a trop de risques pour que l'on nous surprenne ensemble. Ensuite, demander à notre entourage proche de l'aide est exclu, ce serait admettre que ma baguette a changé de propriétaire. Il n'y a donc plus qu'une solution : tu vas venir chez moi ».

Je crois que Mery vient de s'étouffer.

— « Je te demande pardon ? ».

— « Tu penses que ça me fait plaisir ? » je vitupère. « Mais on n'a pas le choix, Pyrdell. Il n'y aura que nous, mes parents travaillent et ma petite-sœur passe les vacances chez mon oncle Bill ».

— « Et le fait de me retrouver seule avec toi est censé me rassurer ? » note-t-elle.

Ah. Je ne le voyais pas sous cet angle : ce n'est pas ma faute si elle a l'esprit tordu ! Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de me défendre qu'elle change subitement d'avis.

— « D'accord, ça marche. Envoie-moi un hibou pour me donner l'adresse de ta maison. Je suis certaine que peu de monde peut correspondre avec la famille Potter sans un minimum de sécurité » soupire-t-elle.

— « Parfait ».

L'ascenseur se stoppe au rez-de-chaussée et je m'empresse d'en sortir, comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'ai juste le temps de me retourner, que déjà la Serpentard appuie sur le bouton pour remonter.

— « On se voit lundi, Pyrdell. Apporte un gâteau pour te faire pardonner pour le coup de l'enlèvement et la séquestration dans un ascenseur ».

Elle se renfrogne et balaie ma remarque d'une main, sans se départir de son regard qui dit clairement qu'elle me trouve d'une débilité sans nom. Les portes se referment enfin.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le soulagement de quitter cet ascenseur, ou le fait de ne plus avoir Mery dans mon champ de vision, qui me permet de respirer convenablement à nouveau. En tout cas, je dois mentalement me préparer à la voir débarquer chez moi. Dire que je voulais passer des vacances tranquilles...

 **ϟ Bonjour, bonsoir, je m'excuse du retard.** _ **À l'année prochaine !**_


End file.
